Persona 3 Thriller brak Chapter 1: Prolog
by deguchi mou
Summary: Sebuah keadaan yang mengharuskan mereka untuk pergi menjelajahi sebuah dunia baru yang belum pernah mereka kenal Pendek! Kagak bakat bikin summary, ’
1. Chapter 1

Hello~ Minna~ Welcome to my first fanfic!!!

Anak baru dari negri antah barantah! Saya masih sangat baru di sini, jadi para senpai mohon bantuannya(membungkukkan badan). Saya udah banyak baca fanfic, smuanya keren2!!! Jadi saya tertarik buat fic, tapi baru di publish sekarang.

Thank's to Jill Senpai udah kasih tau cara publish fanfic. Arigatou gozaimashita

Semoga kalian suka ceritanya, harap maklum kalo ni cerita gak jelas…(maklum masih baru)tolong di review fic ini ya XP

Disclaimer : Persona 3 asli punya ATLUS dan One Piece asli punya nya Oda Sensei. Karakter tetap, tapi kalo alur ceritanya asli punya saya~

Warning : AU, OOC, GAJE

Summary : Sebuah keadaan yang mengharuskan mereka untuk pergi menjelajahi sebuah dunia baru yang belum pernah mereka kenal (Pendek! Kagak bakat bikin summary,~_~'

Enjoy It's!!!

* * *

**Persona 3 Thriller Brak **

**Chapter 1 : Prologue **

"Orpheus! Bufu!!" teriak Minato. Dengan sekali serangan shadow yang sudah tepar itu langsung musnah meninggalkan ceceran darah yang tergenang di lantai gelap lorong tartarus. Ken yang berada tak jauh dari tempat Minato juga berhasil melenyapkan seekor shadow dengan tongkatnya yang panjang. Dia lalu menghampiri Minato

"Minato-san, sebaiknya kita sudahi saja untuk malam ini, semuanya pasti sudah kelelahan" kata Ken pada Minato yang juga terlihat kelelahan

"Baiklah akan ku katakan pada semuanya" Dia lalu memasang microfone kecil, "Mitsuru-san, Akihiko-san, Shinjiro-san, kalian mendengarku?"

"_Ya, kami dengar. Ada apa Minato?"_ tanya Mitsuru dari tempat lain

"Kita cukup kan saja untuk malam ini, kita kembali ke drom untuk istirahat besok malam kita ke sini lagi"

"_Baiklah, kami akan tunggu di depan pintu masuk"_. Setelah menghubungi senpai-nya itu, Dia lalu menghubungi yang lainnya. "Yukari, Junpei kalian dengar aku? Kita cukup kan untuk malam ini, segera kembali ke pintu gerbang aku dan Ken akan menyusul"

"Baik!" jawab Yukari dan Stup-eh Junpei bersamaan dari tempat lain

"Fuuka-san kau mendengarku? Kami akan kembali, tolong arahkan mereka menuju one-away terminal"

**a\n:** Benar ya?? Maap kalau salah, Saya nggak tau apa namanya (ketahuan nggak main)

-ditempeleng-

"Baik!" jawab Fuuka

"Ayo Ken, kita juga harus segera kembali " kata Minato sambil menghidupkan lagi Mp3-nya, seperti biasa dengan volume max

"Ya, Minato-san" sahut Ken. Mereka berdua pun berjalan menyusuri lorong tartarus

**#Pintu Masuk#**

Seorang wanita berambut hijau lumut tengah berdiri di dekat sebuah pintu yang lumayan besar. Dia berbalik setelah mendengar sebuah suara memanggilnya

"Fuuka, kami sudah kembali" kata seorang wanita berambut merah sambil berjalan menghampiri orang yang dipanggilnya tadi. Dibelakangnya terlihat dua orang pemuda berjalan mengikutinya

"Ah, Mitsuru-san, Akihiko-san, Shinjiro-san kalian baik-baik saja?" tanya Fuuka setelah ketiga orang itu mendekat

"Ya, hanya kelelahan saja, yang lainnya dimana?"tanya Mitsuru

"Oh, Mianto-san dan Ken-kun masih di dalam, kalau Yukari-san dan Junpei-kun sebentar lagi datang"jelas Fuuka. Baru saja setelah Fuuka bicara, terdengar sebuah teriakan dari arah belakang

"Ahh… sial! Shadow Sialaannn….!!!"teraik seorang pemuda berjenggot. Wanita yang berjalan disamping nya yang merasa terganggu kemudian menginjak kaki pemuda itu

"Addow…"teriaknya seketika,"Hei Yukari! Kenapa kau injak kakiku hah? Sakit tau!!"omelnya sambil jongkok mengelus kakinya yang sudah diinjak dengan keras

"Kau ini berisik sekali sih! Dasar Stupei! Lagian tadi itu kau bodoh sekali, sudah tau shadow itu bertipe angin, kau malah langsung maju begitu saja untung kau tidak mati, dasar Stupei baka!!"kata wanita bernama Yukari itu balas mengomel

"Jangan panggil aku seperti itu Yukari!"kata Stup-eh Junpei sambil berdiri

"Stupei Baka"ulang Yukari lagi

"Ahh…Yukari diamlah, dasar gendut"balas Stup-eh salah lagi-Junpei tak mau kalah

"Huh, apa kau bilang? Aku tidak gendut tau! Stupei,Stupei, Stupei" ejek Yukari sewot

Mereka pun terus beradu mulut sampai akhirnya Mitsuru datang dan menghentikan adu mulut kedua orang itu

"Hei, sudah jangan bertengkar lagi, kalian ini ribut terus kerjanya" kata Mitsuru. Setelah keadaan tenang kembali, tiba-tiba Fuuka merasakan sesuatu yang membuatnya terkejut

"Oh Tidak!!!" katanya terkejut, yang lainnya langsung mengerumuni Fuuka

"Ada apa Fuuka?" tanya Akihiko

"Gawat, aku merasakan banyak sekali shadow mendekati tempat Minato-san dan Ken-kun berada. Kalian harus segera membantu mereka!" kata Fuuka cemas, "Aku akan menghubungi Minato-san, kalian cepatlah pergi!". Tanpa menunggu aba-aba lagi, mereka pun langsung berlari masuk ke dalam tartarus

**Tbc…**

Whiuu… akhirnya selese juga ni chapter1 !

Gomen kalau pendek, maklum anak baru. Ini baru prolog, kalau crossover-nya mungkin muncul di chapter 2 atau 3

Terima kasih bagi yang sudah membaca Fanfic gaje ini. Jika ada kesalahan di Fic ini mohon dimaafkan. Dan saya mohon untuk review-nya

See you next chap!!!^.^

HELLOooo!!!

Welcome my profil !

Name : hmm my name original…secret, but you can call me Namieh

Age : maybe 15 now!

Gender : Female

Origin : Indonesia!


	2. Chapter 2

Yaaa..Minna!!! Chapter ke dua nih !!Maap nih kelamaan update-nya, lagi pusing~_~! Gak tw caranya update fic (hadbang ke tembok terdekat)

**a/n : cerita pendek+gaje author**

Author : (lari gaje keliling ruangan sambil teriak-teriak) "Hiaaaa Aaaaaa,,,Ancur… Gaje … AU… OOC … Pendek …Bahasa Baku banget…Uwaaaa"

Minato : (bangun dari tidurnya) "Woy author aneh berisik! Bisa diam gak sih gue lagi tidur nih!!"

Author : (masih teriak) "Uaaa… dodol… cerita paan sih yang gue bikin ??? Waaaa Aaaaa…gak jelas ..gak mutu (head bang ke tembok)

Junpei : (datang dan duduk di sebelah Minato) "Yo Bro! udah bangun lo, tumben gak tidur lagi ? biasanya jam segini lo masih ngorok"

Minato : "Eh gue bangun gara-gara Author baru sialan tu" (nunjuk Author yang masih head bang) "Padahal gue baru aja tidur 2 jam yang lalu, eh dia malah datang trus teriak gaje"

Junpei : "Oh author baru, emang napa dia jadi kayak orang stres gitu??"

Yukari : (muncul gaje) "Wee Stupei, tumben lo peduli ma orang lain"

Junpei : "Emangnya salah kalo gue peduli ma ni Author baru?? Dan lagi Jangan manggil gue Stupei!!"(tampang sewot)

Yukari : "Biarin, eh Minato tu anak ngapain di sudut??"

Author : (duduk di pojok, pundung)

Minato : "Gara-gara fic yang dia buat gak jelas ceritanya..Ouaahhh….Udah ah gue ngantuk mo tidur lagi. Oh ya satu lagi, tolong kalian bujuk tu author buat lanjutin ceritanya. Ati-ati (nguap lagi+tidur lagi)

Junpei : "Haah dasar lo Minato"

Yukari : (Pergi keluar)

Junpei : "Eh Yukari, lo mau kemana??" 

Yukari : "Gue baru inget tadi Mitsuru-senpai manggil"

Junpei : "Lah, terus ni Author gimana??"

Yukari : "Lo aja yang urus ndiri, gue buru-buru. Good luck Stupei"

Junpei : "Haaahh!!! Huh, ya udah (mendekati Author)

Author : (masih duduk sambil menundukkan kepala)

Junpei : "Yo Author ngapain sih manyun gitu? Ceria dong. Dari pada meratapi nasib, mending lo lanjutan deh fic lo ntu" (menghibur Author sambil jongok)

Author : (masih diam)

Junpei : "Hey ayolah lo ngambek lama amat sih! Buruan lanjutin ceritanya"

Tiba-tiba sang Author teriak(lagi?) sambil mengangkat kepalan tangannya ke atas seperti orang menang undian. Tanpa sengaja Author malah meninju Junpei yang ada di atasnya, membuat pemuda bertopi itu jatuh terjungkal dan pingsan

Author : (berdiri+teriak lagi) YOSH!!. Aku gak boleh begini terus! Fic itu harus di lanjutin (berlari ke dalam kamar yang ada di lantai dua meninggalkan Junpei yang tergeletak di lantai)

**a/n : "Yah kepanjangan ya? Udah ah lanjut aja ceritanya. Oh ya arigatou buat ****Monkey D. Samanosuke****, udah mau review "**

Disclaimer : masih sama. Persona 3 asli punya ATLUS dan One Piece asli punya nya Oda Sensei. Karakter tetap, tapi kalo alur ceritanya asli punya saya~

Warning : AU, OOC, GAJE, bikin bingung, lamban, dll.

Summary : Sebuah keadaan yang mengharuskan mereka untuk pergi menjelajahi sebuah dunia baru yang belum pernah mereka kenal

Enjoy It's!!!

**Persona 3 Thriller Brak **

**Chapter 2 : Keadaan Terdesak **

**#Lantai 102#**

Di salah satu lorong gelap tartarus, dua orang laki-laki sedang berjalan sambil melakukan kegiatan masing-masing. Salah satunya, seorang pemuda berambut biru emo sedang mendengarkan Mp3 dengan headset yang di kalungkan di leher dan volume suara yang bisa memekak kan telinga jika dipasang di telinga. Memakai seragam bertuliskan Gekkoukan dan terikat sebuah kain bewarna merah di lengan kiri yang bertuliskan S.E.E.S. Dia berjalan dengan santainya sambil mengangguk kan kepala.

Lain lagi dengan anak laki-laki yang berjalan di sampingnya. Anak itu terlihat lebih muda dari pemuda emo. Anak itu berambut coklat susu dengan seragam yang sama dengan pemuda emo di sebelahnya, dia terlihat sedang memainkan sebuah tongkat atau lebih tepatnya tombak.

Ditengah perjalanan menyusuri lorong yang di penuhi oleh darah yang berceceran di lantai, terdengar sebuah suara atau bisa dibilang sebuah teriakan dari microfone yang masih terpasang rapi di telinga si pemuda emo. Mereka pun berhenti sebentar.

"_MINATO-SAN, MINATO!!! BISAKAH KAU MATIKAN SEBENTAR SAJA MP3-MU ITU????.....aku mau bicara INI PENTING!!!"_ teriakan itu mengejutkan si pemuda emo yang di panggil dengan nama Minato itu. Sadar, Minato langsung mematikan Mp3-nya.

"_Huh! Kau ini, selalu saja menghidupkan Mp3 dengan volume maximum, apa telingamu tidak sakit mendengarnya hah, bla bla bla…."_ omel Fuuka seperti ibu-ibu kehilangan dompet. Sekarang suara yang di dengar Minato bukan lagi alunan musik melainkan sebuah ceramah yang sudah biasa didengarnya dari cewek berambut hijau lumut ini yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai adik.

Omelan atau bisa disebut ceramah yang berlangsung sekitar 5 menit, akhirnya selesai juga

"_Kau mengerti??"_ tanya nya setelah selesai mengeluarkan kekesalannya

"Ya ya aku mengerti. Sekarang ada masalah apa? Kau menghubungi ku bukan untuk menceramahi ku kan??" setelah mendengar pertanyaan itu, Fuuka langsung teringat tujuannya tadi

"_Oh gomen, hampir lupa. Tadi aku merasakan ada sekelompok shadow sedang mendekat ke tempat kalian berada sekarang. Dan dari yang ku rasakan, mereka ada sekitar 20-an shadow dan mungkin akan bertambah. Sekarang shadow-shadow itu berjarak kurang lebih 2 kilo meter dari tempat kalian berada"_ jelas Fuuka dengan suara di penuhi kecemasan.

"Hu-uh, jadi kami harus bagaimana??" tanya Minato

"_Kalian tetap waspada, sekarang Mitsuru-senpai dan yang lainnya dalam perjalanan menuju ke sana"_ jawab Fuuka, _"Kalian berhati-hatilah"_

"Baiklah, kami akan waspada. Terima kasih informasinya".

Setelah Minato mematikan microfone-nya, anak laki-laki yang sejak tadi memperhatikan Minato mulai bertanya

"Minato-senpai, ada masalah apa?" tanyanya

"Uh, Fuuka bilang ada sekelompok shadow akan mengepung kita" jawab Minato yang kini sudah menyiapkan sebuah pedang dan evoker

"Terus apa yang akan kita lakukan kalau mereka muncul? Kita hanya berdua saja disini" tanya anak itu lagi

"Yah, kita hanya bisa melawan dan bertahan. Mitsuru-senpai dan yang lainnya akan segera datang. Kau tenang saja Ken, aku akan menjagamu. Sekarang, kita lanjutkan perjalanan ini" jelas Minato

"Aku mengerti" jawab anak yang bernama Ken itu

"Tetap waspada"

"Baik!"Mereka pun jalan kembali dan tetap waspada akan kemunculan para shadow yang akan menyerang

*#*

**#Lantai 97#**

Terlihat sekelompok orang sedang berlari melewati lorong-lorong dan menaiki anak tangga dengan tergesa-gesa. Semuanya memasang ekspresi cemas dan lelah. Salah seorang diantara mereka mulai bicara masih dalam keadaan berlari

"Uh, mereka berdua ada di lantai berapa sih? Aku sudah capek!" keluh Stup-eh-Junpei

"Aku juga, Mitsuru-senpai kita istirahat dulu sebentar!" seru Yukari dengan tampang lelah

"Ya, kita istirahat dulu disini" kata Mitsuru yang sudah berhenti dan duduk di lantai

"Hei Mitsuru, kau masih ingat mereaka ada di lantai berapa? Sejak kita di lantai 94 tadi sampai sekarang aku belum juga merasakan kehadiran mereka berdua" tanya Akihiko memulai

"Maaf aku lupa, akan ku hubungi Fuuka dimana mereka berada". Belum lagi Mitsuru bicara melalui microfone, sebuah suara menyerupai teriakan lebih dulu terdengar

"_SENPAI!!"_

"Ah maaf Fuuka, microfone-nya tadi ku matikan. Ada apa? Kenapa kau sampai berteriak seperti itu?"

"_maaf, gawat senpai. Para shadow itu semakin dekat dengan Minato-san dan Ken-kun. Kalian harus segera kesana!"_ katanya dengan tergesa-gesa

"Ya, tapi Fuuka aku lupa mereka ada di lantai berapa?"

"_Mereka ada di lantai 102. Iyo capeklah!!(?)"_

"Baik!" berdiri dari duduknya, "Ayo kita pergi, mereka ada di lantai 102 tinggal 3 lantai lagi dari sini."

Mereka pun segera berlari kembali menuju lantai atas

*#*

**#Lantai 102-Minato POV#**

Masih tetap siaga dengan pedang yang kupegang, aku dan Ken mulai berlari meninggalkan lantai ini. Tapi, uh- sialan aku tidak tahu arah menuju tangga bawah kemana. Dan lebih sialnya lagi, microfone-ku dan Ken tidak berfungsi. Akhirnya, kami hanya berputar-putar di lorong yang sama berkali-kali. Karena lelah, Ken mengajak ku untuk istirahat

"Senpai, kita istirahat sebentar, aku lelah"

"Ya, tapi tetap rasakan keberadaan para shadow yang akan muncul"

"Baik"

Kami pun duduk untuk istirahat sejenak. Selang tiga menit kemudian, tiba-tiba aku merasakan banyak sekali kekuatan datang mendekat. Kaget, aku pun langsung berdiri

"Ada apa Senpai? Apa mereka sudah datang?" tanya Ken sedikit panik

"Ya, bersiaplah untuk pertempuran". Seperti yang dikatakan Fuuka, para shadow itu muncul berkelompok. Meskipun kelihatannya lemah, tapi kalau sebanyak ini? Uh- semoga saja Mitsuru-senpai dan yang lain segera datang. Huh, mereka mulai menyeang, "Ken, berhati-hatilah!!"

"Baik!"

*#*

**#Normal POV-Lantai 101# **

"Oh tidak! Aku merasakan banyak sekali shadow di lantai atas. Kita harus cepat!" kata Yukari cemas

Tapi, belum mereka menaiki anak tangga menuju ke atas, tiba-tiba saja sekelompok shadow muncul menghadang dan langsung menyerang mereka

"Oh Shit, biar aku dan Akihiko saja yang mengurusi ini. Kalian cepatlah ke atas akan kami buka kan jalan" perintah pemuda bertopi dan berjaket panjang selutut berwarna merah darah (bayangkan sendiri) pada yang lainnya

"Oke, ayo cepat! Berhati-hatilah Akihiko-Shinjiro, kami duluan" kata Mitsuru sambil lari lagi diikuti Yukari dan Stup-Junpei-ah!- di belakangnya

"Ayo Shinji, kita habisi mereka!" seru Akihiko pada yang di panggil Shinjiro itu. Mereka berdua pun mengeluarkan persona masing-masing dan langsung menyerang kumpulan shadow di hadapan mereka

*#*

**#Lantai 102#**

Slash…! Bruakhh…!

"Uh, banyak sekali. Ken teruslah bertahan" teriak Minato yang masih terus menyerang dengan pedang di tangannya

"Baik! Hah..hah.." Ken terengah-engah. Dengan sisa kekuatan yang ia miliki, dia men-summon , "PERSONA!!" teriak Ken, sesosok makhluk aneh muncul di hadapan nya. "Nemesis, Zionga!!" perintahnya pada makhluk itu

Zrash…uoowhh….

Dua ekor shadow langsung musnah. Sekarang, tinggal enam shadow lagi yang harus mereka basmi. Tapi, tanpa di sadari tiba-tiba saja Ken sudah di kepung banyak shadow.

"Tidak, Ken!! Bertahanlah!" teriak Minato yang sudah kewalahan dengan shadow yang ada di depannya membuat dia tidak bisa berbuat banyak

"Minato, Ken!!!" teriak Mitsuru, Yukari, dan Junpei bersamaan

Saat ingin menolong, segerombolan shadow muncul entah dari mana yang membuat mereka kewalahan karenanya. Keadaan mereka sekarang sungguh sangat terdesak. Minato harus melawan lima shadow sekaligus, Mitsuru-Yukari-Junpei juga melawan Boss yang muncul tiba-tiba. Dan yang lebih parah lagi, Ken yang sudah melemah di kerumuni enam shadow sekaligus membuatnya tak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Saat mereka sedang berjuang menghadapi para shadow yang banyak itu, gedung menara yang disebut Tartarus ini pun bergoncang hebat. Saking kuatnya guncangan itu, mengakibatkan lantai tempat Ken dan keenam shadow yang mengepungnya hancur, membentuk sebuah lubang besar.

"Uwaaaa….!!!!" teriak Ken

Untunglah, dia tidak langsung jatuh. Dengan cepat Ken merentangkan tombak panjangnya sehingga ia selamat dan kini ia bergelayutan di mulut lubang itu. Tepat saat goncangan itu berhenti, semua shadow yang tadi menyerang mereka lenyap dengan sendirinya tanpa meninggalkan bekas sedikitpun. Mereka yang sadar, langsung berlari menuju lubang tempat Ken bergelantungan.

Sayang, belum sempat mereka mendekat guncangan tadi terjadi lagi. Dan kini tombak tempat Ken bergelantungan jatuh ke dalam lubang gelap itu

"Aaaaaaa…..!!!!" teriak Ken yang sudah masuk ke dalam lubang

"Tidak!! Keeeennnn……..!!!!!!!"

**Tbc… **

Author : "Yosh!! Selese juga nih! Tapi… Waaaaa… kenapa malah jadi membingungkan begini??? (head bang ke tembok terdekat)

**a/n : Yah bingung ya?? Saya juga(digepak). Maaf nih lama updatenya lagi sibuk banget.**

**Ohh senangnya akhirnya ku LULUS UN!! Yeah !!! tinggal nunggu hasilnya aja, moga-moga nilainya memuaskan AMIIIN!!**

Yah, setting one piece kayaknya di chapter 3 nih.

Mohon di repiu ya,ya,ya. Saya sangat butuh itu

Please Review-review-riview….


	3. Chapter 3

Hailooooooww~ ~

Yeah Chapter 3 akhirnya update juga~ Maap ni telat update nya, lagi buat cerita baru..hehehe

Makasih buat yang uadah mau review ni fic Arigato gozaimas…

Hmmm.. Saya mo cerita dikit, ni gak ada hubungannya ama ni cerita yang saya buat. Entah apa yang merasuki saya sehingga sebelum buat ni lanjutan ceritanya, saya malah nulis cerita yang GAje+Abal ini, jadi kalo gak berminat **diharapkan** langsung di scroll ke bawah dan baca cerita lanjutannya

**Mulaii~ ~#cerita gaje author#**

Author : "MINNAaaaa!"(teriak author lebay masuk ke dalam)

Mitsuru, Yukari, Fuuka, Ken, +Junpei yang lagi makan bakso tersedak abis dengar teriakan sang author lebay. Author yang sudah muncul di hadapan mereka langsung melempar bakso yang mereka makan secara serentak ke arah author. Sontak author yang tadinya bersih, rapi, wangi lebay bener nih, langsung berubah jadi gelandangan yang abis ke cebur got

Author : (murka tingkat tinggi) "WOOIII KALIAN GAK AKAN GUE MAAFINNNNNN!"

Sekejap keadaan jadi perang dunia ninja ke 4, lah kok gini, udah ah….

Beberapa jam kemudian keadaan tenang kembali

Author : "Eh! Kalian ni maunya apa sih? Gue baru datang bukannya disambut hangat, eh malah disiram, pake bakso lagi, uh!"(omel sang author gaje)

Junpei : "Ya salah lo ndiri, kalo masuk tu gak usah teriak-teriak napa?"

Yukari : "Iya nih, kita lagi makan bakso malah tersedak gara-gara suara lo yang … ah bikin pecah gendang telinga"

Author : "Yee, mana gue tau kalo kalian lagi makan. Eh, si Minato, Aigis, Aki, Shinji, ama Koromaru kemana?"

Mitsuru : "Si Aki, Shinji, ama Koro lagi jalan-jalan"

Ken : "Kalo Minato-san dan Aigis-san lagi berduaan di taman"

Author : "Oooh, eh kalian tunggu di sini bentar ada yang mau gue kenalin"

Beberapa menit kemudian, sang author muncul dengan membawa pasukan di belakangnya. Siapakah mereka?

Author : "Hiaa… Perkenalakan mereka ni semua anggota baru yang mo ikutan syuting bareng kalian"

Ternyata author gaje kita membawa…. Kyaaaaa… KRU MUGIWARA! Namiiiii!

Para cowok : "Helllo Minnaa…"

Nami+Robin : "Siang.."

Author : "Nih kenalin, mereka semua datang jauh-jauh dari east blue buat syuting ama kalian semua"

Author lalu memperkenalkan semua anggota kru topi jerami, setelah itu gantian ngenalin anggota SEES. Setelah acara perkenalan kayak orang mo lebaran, si author melanjutkan perkataannya

Author : "Yak sekarang kalian udah saling kenal, hmm tunggu dulu seprtinya ada yang kurang (merhatiin kru mugiwara sambil ngitung) kok cuman enam orang? Yang tiga lagi kemana?"

Luffy : " Oh kalo mereka katanya mo jalan-jalan dulu sebentar"

Author : "Haah, yaudah kalo gitu Sanji lo aja yang cari mereka, cepetan!"

Sanji : "Ya,ya kau ini seenaknya saja nyuruh orang"

Author : "Yep! kita langsung syuting hari ini. Eh Junpei lo panggil gih si Minato ama Aigis

Junpei : "Aye,aye"(langsung ngeloyor keluar)

Author : "Dan Mitsuru, lo panggil si Aki, Shinji, ama Koro. Cepetan ya~"

Satu jam kemudian semua sudah berkumpul di lokasi. Sebenarnya ada kejadian ajaib yang terjadi, tapi di potong dulu, coz nanti cerita aslinya malah di kacangin. Jadi tiga jam kemudian…

Author : "WOKEh..semua sudah beres! Mari kita mulai. Siaaappp…ACTION !

**A/n : Nyaaaa~ super Gajebo! Hmm lanjut ceritanya yuk. Kayak biasa~ **

**Disclaimer : **Beneran Saya nggak punya Persona 3, itu punya nya ATLUS. Trus One Piece juga bukan punya saya tapi Om Eiichiro Oda

**Warning : **AU, OOC, super GAJEBO, dll…..

**a/n : Oh saya hampir lupa, disini ceritanya di lautan Florian Triangel . hmm kalo gak ngerti boleh koment koq asal jangan flame. **

**Okeh Selamat Membaca~~**

…**.…^_^.…..**

**Persona 3 Thriller Brak **

**Chapter 3: New Dimension **

-Setting- Ruang makan Thousand Sunny (Author : belum sampai di Thriller Brak, masih mengapung-apung di lautan *dijitak* ah, lanjut~)

Saat itu, Brook yang sudah berkenalan(bergabung) dengan kelompok Luffy sedang makan bersama di dapur atau bisa dibilang ruang makan yang luas dan nyaman. Luffy dan Brook yang kelaparan kayak anak nggak di kasih makan selama sebulan (di lempar sendal sama Luffy+Brook) mulai berisik membuat Sanji naik pitam dan membentak mereka berdua agar diam.

"Oi Brook, sebenarnya kau ini apa? Mana mungkin ada tengkorak bisa berjalan?" tanya Zoro setelah selesai makan

"Ya benar, terus ada apa dengan lautan ini? Bisa kau ceritakan?" tanya Robin serius

"Hmm…baiklah aku akan menceritakan nya" jawab Brook sambil membersihkan tubuhnya yang belepotan

Brook mulai bercerita, di mulai dari mengapa dia yang hanya tinggal tulang belulang ini bisa bergerak seperti manusia biasa terus mengapa dia bisa ada di sini, apa yang terjadi di lautan ini, dll, dst, dsb,etc..(Author : bagi yang baca manga nya pasti tau ceritanya kahn~*lol*~lanjut!). Brook masih terus bercerita sampai sebuah suara seperti suara mobil dan truk beradu(Zoro : haah.. lebay nih Author *di lempar buku*) mengagetkan mereka yang ada di ruangan tersebut

"Waaaa! Suara apa tu?" tanya Chopper+Usopp bersamaan

"Uh- sepertinya dari ruang mesin" kata Zoro

Sontak Usopp dan Franky saling berpandangan

"Oh, TIDAK!"

Teriak mereka berdua dan langsung berlari keluar menuju ruang mesin meniggalkan mereka yang bertampang bingung. Mereka yang sadar langsung berlari meninngalkan ruangan itu mengikuti Usopp dan Franky. Sementara itu, Luffy dan Brook yang masih betampang bloon(Author di lempar ke jurang) di seret Sanji keluar dari sana menuju ruang mesin tempat sumber suara berasal.

Terlihat dari luar asap mengepul ke langit yang berasal dari pintu ruang mesin. Usopp dan Franky yang sampai dulu malah terpaku di depan pintu, sementara itu Luffy dan yang lain datang

"Wooiii! Usopp, Franky ada masalah apa?" tanya Luffy yang langsung masuk ke dalam

"EH! Luffy, tunggu!" teriak Usopp

"Oooiii…Kalian semua cepat ke sini!" teriak Luffy dari dalam

Mereka pun masuk. Sampai nya di tempat sang kapten berdiri, mereka sedikit terkejut melihat seorang anak kecil tergeletak di lantai, dia memegang sebuah tombak. Sementara itu tak jauh dari tempat anak itu tergeletak terdapat sebuah mesin berbentuk cincin besar yang tertempel ke dinding. Benda itu mengeluarkan asap tebal yang bisa membuat orang sesak nafas.

"Hey, tunggu apa lagi cepat bawa anak itu ke ruang kesehatan!" teriak Nami

Zoro lalu mengangkut anak itu dan membawanya keluar. Sampainya di ruang kesehatan, Chopper, Nami, dan Robin langsung masuk ke dalam memeriksa anak yang muncul entah dari mana itu. Mereka yang tidak masuk berkumpul di ruang makan yang letaknya bersebelahan dengan ruang kesehatan

(Sembari kita menunggu hasil pemeriksaan~ Kita pindah dimensi dulu yuk!.. Yuuukk~~~ *dilempar sendal*)

**#Ruang Pertemuan#**

Terlihat seorang pemuda berambut putih sedang mondar-mandir dengan tampang yang gelisah sekali

"Akihiko-senpai, berhentilah mondar-mandir seperti setrikaan saja, aku jadi ikutan pusing nih" keluh si Stup-uph*dibekeb*- Junpei

"Aki tenangkan pikiranmu dulu, kalau kau seperti itu tidak akan ada jalan keluar yang kau dapat" kata Mitsuru menenangkan

"Uh- seharusnya kalian langsung pergi menyelamatkan Ken, bukan meninggalkannya menghilang begitu saja" kata Akihiko yang emosi lagi, "Dan kau Minato…"katanya, seraya mendekati orang yang akan di makinya. Dia menarik ke atas kerah baju pemuda emo tersebut, membuat orang yang di tarik berdiri

"Kenapa kau tidak bisa membantunya Hah? Menjaga satu anak kecil saja kau tidak becus! Leader macam apa kau Hah!"kata Akihiko dengan emosinya

Bagaimana tidak, anak kecil bernama Amada Ken itu adalah orang yang paling dekat dengan Akihiko, selain Mitsuru. Dan lagi dia juga sudah menganggap Ken sebagai adik kandungnya sendiri. Setelah insiden tewas nya Ibu Ken beberapa bulan lalu yang disebabkan lepas kendalinya Persona milik Shinjiro, membuat Ken shock berat. Anak yang berumur belum genap 15 tahun itu bahkan sudah memiliki dendam pada orang(Shinjiro) yang telah membunuh ibunya. Namun, karna satu hal dendam itu akhirnya tidak terlaksana. Sejak saat itu, Akihiko dan Shinjiro bertekad untuk melindungi dan menjaga Ken seperti adik sendiri

Shinjiro yang dari tadi diam saja mencoba menenangkan pemuda yang memakai sarung tinju itu

"Hei Aki, sudah hentikan! Tingkah mu ini malah memperburuk keadaan!" katanya seraya melepaskan Minato dari cengkraman Akihiko

"Cih-!" dengan kesal Akihiko duduk di samping Mitsuru

"Uh, aku minta maaf, keadaan kami sungguh sangat terdesak…."

**#Flash Back#**

"Tidak! Keeenn…!" teriak Minato sambil berlari mendekati mulut lubang

"Keenn..! jawab aku, Keeenn….!" Teriaknya lagi di mulut lubang. Sementara itu, Mitsusu, Yukari, dan Junpei menghampiri Minato

"Mitsuru-senpai, bagaimana ini? Apa kita ikut masuk juga ke dalam sana?" tanya Yukari cemas

"Tunggu, tidak bisa sekarang terlalu bahaya. Apalagi Akihiko dan Shinjiro masih di bawah, kalau kita masuk begitu saja,-" perkataan Mitsuru terhenti saat suara Fuuka terdengar lagi dari microfon nya

"_Mitsuru-senpai, dimana Ken? Apa dia baik-baik saja? Aku tidak merasakan kehadirannya, tadi tiba-tiba saja aura nya hilang"_ tanya Fuuka dengan nada khawatir

"Uuh, Fuuka ini berita buruk, Ken hilang dia masuk ke dalam sebuah lubang yang tiba-tiba muncul saja setelah-" belum sempat Mitsuru bicara lagi, sesosok Shadow besar muncul dari dalam lubang yang gelap itu

"Gerrrrrrr…"geram makhluk itu

"Oh, Shit! The Reaper!" teriak Junpei yang langsung mundur menjauh dari mulut lubang itu

"Semua cepat pergi dari sini!" perintah Minato

"Minato, sepertinya kita tidak bisa keluar dari sini. LIHAT!" seru Yukari sambil menunjuk sekelompok shadow yang datang dari arah tangga

"Aaaahhh…! Habislah kita!" teriak Junpei frustasi kayak orbagil a.k.a orang baru gila (dibakar Hermes)

Ditengah kepanikan, terdengar teriakan lain dari arah belakang kelompok shadow yang baru muncul itu

"Caesar, Zionga!"

"Eh itu suara Aki-senpai, mereka selamat" kata Junpei sedikit terkejut

"Junpei! Jangan diam saja cepat kita basmi shadow-shadow itu!" teriak Yukari yang langsung mengeluarkan personalnya

"Io, Garudyne!" teriak Yukari pada makhluk yang muncul di depannya. Shadow berbentuk kepala kerbau itu menyerang shadow-shadow di hadapan nya. Junpei yang dari tadi bengong, sadar dan langsung berlari mengikuti Yukari untuk melawan shadow-shadow yang menghalangi mereka

Sementara itu…

'TRANG!'

Suara pedang Minato beradu dengan tubuh The Reaper. Saat akan mengayunkan pedang nya lagi, Minato lebih dulu diserang. Dia terlempar cukup jauh dan menabrak dinding

"Aagh, uhk..uhuk..!" Minato tersungkur ke lantai

Mitsuru langsung berlari mendekati Minato dan menyembuhkan nya

"Minato, kau tak apa?" tanya Mitsuru khawatir

"Yeah, kurasa begitu, hu-uh"

"Kita tidak bisa melawan The Reaper, keadaan kita sudah tidak memungkinkan untuk bertarung" tambah Mitsuru

"Hah..hah.. kita harus segera keluar dari sini, masalah Ken kita bicarakan nanti saja, yang penting sekarang kita sudah tau dimana letak lubang nya. Ayo!" Mereka berdua pun pergi dari tempat itu dan berlari menuju yang lain

"Minato, Mitsuru-senpai! Kalian tak apa?" tanya Yukari

"Yeah..hah..hah.." jawab mereka sambil ngosh-ngosh san

"Hei! Kalian…" teriak Akihiko dan Shinjiro mendekat

"Aki, Shinji! Kita harus segera keluar dari sini! Sekarang!" seru Mitsuru

"Tunggu dulu, mana Ken?" tanya Shinjiro

"Maaf, sebaiknya itu kita bicarakan nanti saja. Sekarang cepat keluar dari sini!" perintah Minato yang sudah berlari lagi diikuti oleh yang lain

**#End Flash Back#**

Selesai Minato bercerita, suasana hening kembali

"Aku tidak menyangka, mengapa sampai ada lubang di lantai Taratrus?" tanya Yukari memulai

"Fuuka, apa kau sudah mendapatkan informasi penyebab terjadinya goncangan di Tartarus?" tanya Mitsuru pada cewek berambut hijau lumut yang sejak tadi terlihat serius di depan laptop nya

"Hmm.. aku sudah berusaha mencari informasi dari data-data yang ada, tapi hanya sedikit sekali penjelasan yang ku dapat" jawabnya

"Bisa kau jelaskan?" tanya Mitsu lagi (dicambuk Mitsuru karena seenaknya singkatin namanya)

"Hm. Penjelasan sederhana nya, di mulai dari sebuah dimensi waktu yang muncul ketika melewati tengah malam yang kita kenal dengan The Drak Hour. Terus Tartarus, menara labirin tempat kalian membasmi para shadow. Ternyata setelah ku teliti lagi, belum lama ini secara mendadak muncul sebuah dimensi baru yang akhirnya mengganggu kestabilan dimensi Drak Hour. Ketidak stabilan itu berdampak terhadap Tartarus sehingga menara itu bergoncang hebat. Akibat goncangan itu terbentuk sebuah lubang dimensi di lantai Tartarus, dan sayangnya lubang itu tepat berada di bawah kaki Ken sehingga dia masuk ke dalam lubang dimensi itu" jelas Fuuka panjang lebar, selebar daun kelor (ditimpuk sendal), "Aku sudah berusaha meneliti lebih jauh lagi mengenai dimensi baru itu, tapi… tidak bisa" katanya lagi dengan suara pelan

"Huh begitu rupanya, pantas aku merasa ada yang aneh saat masuk ke Tartarus tadi" kata Stupei sok serius(dibakar Hermes lagi)

"Jadi, sekarang bagaimana?" tanya Yukari

Tapi sebelum ada yang menjawab pertanyaan dari Yukari, cewek android berambut kuning dan memakai bando yang lebih mirip dengan earphone masuk keruangan itu bersama seekor anjing

"Mitsuru-senpai, apa yang terjadi?" tanya cewek android itu pada Mitsuru

"Arrf.. arrf"(android translate: dimana bos Ken?) tanya anjing itu

"Aigis, Koromaru. Ini berita buruk, Ken hilang, menurut Fuuka dia masuk ke dalam lubang dimensi" kata Mitsuru, menjawab pertanyaan sang android(Aegis) dan seekor anjing(Koromaru)

"Uh-sekarang apa yang akan kita lakukan?" tanya Aigis lagi

"Arrf..arff.!."(Aigis translate: kita harus menolong bos Ken!) gonggong Koromaru

"Ya aku mengerti, kita harus menyelamatkan Ken. Tapi, sekarang kita istirahat dulu terlalu banyak energi yang keluar malam ini. Persiapkan saja semuanya untuk besok malam, kita tidak tahu dunia seperti apa yang akan kita datangi" kata Minato tegas

"Yah, aku juga sangat lelah Hoaaaahhh…." Kata Stup(dibekeb) Junpei seraya jalan keluar menuju kamar nya

"Huh, aku juga mau istirahat. Fuuka, ayo" ajak Yukari berjalan keluar dan diikuti oleh Fuuka sambil membawa laptop nya

"Aki, Shinji, kalian juga istirahat lah " kata Mitsuru

"Uh-ya. Koro, ayo!" kata Akihiko pada anjing jantan berbulu grey itu

"Arrf..". Mereka pun pergi ke kamar nya masing-masing. Sekarang tinggal Minato dan Aigis yang masih berada di ruangan itu

"Hu-uh, aku memang leader yang payah" kata Minato dengan suara pelan

"Sudahlah, kau tak perlu sesali apa yang telah terjadi, lagi pula itu bukan sepenuhnya kesalahan mu. Apa lagi waktu itu kalian dalam keadaan terdesak, yah mau gimana lagi" kata Aigis mencoba untuk menenangkan pemuda emo yang sudah beberapa Minggu ini menjadi kekasih nya itu

"Terima Kasih Aigis"

"Yah, aku juga minta maaf tidak bisa ikut untuk membantu" kata cewek android itu lagi

"Sudahlah, aku mengerti"

"Ya. Sekarang yang harus kau pikir kan adalah bagaimana cara kita mencari Ken di dimensi baru yang sudah mengacaukan dimensi Drak Hour itu" saran Aigis

"Hm. Oh ya, bagaimana tanganmu, sudah di perbaiki?" tanya Minato

"ya, sekarang sudah berfungsi lagi dengan baik. Jadi besok aku bisa ikut pergi untuk menyelamatkan Ken" jawabnya sedikit tersenyum

"Syukurlah kalo gitu. Sudah larut aku mau istirahat, kau juga kembali lah ke kamar mu"

Mereka berdua pun keluar meninggalkan ruangan itu menuju ke kamar masing-masing. Tapi, tanpa mereka sadari, ada seseorang yang entah sejak kapan berada di situ telah mengawasi mereka sejak dari awal sampai akhir pembicaraan…

Tbc….(Haah~ Gaje ko bana~ ~)

Author : "Nyaaaa.. akhirnya selese juga, capek!"

Kru mugiwara : "Oi author gaje! Koq bagian kita dikit amat?"

Author : "Jadi kalian mau protes?"

Luffy : "Ya, kami sudah datang jauh-jauh eh munculnya malah bentaran, di bagian awal lagi"

Author : "Ooo Yowlah map deh, yah ini kan baru permulaan tenang aja lo semua, cerita ni nanti focus nya ke dunia kalian. Nanti, bukan sekarang Okeh?"

All : "OW YOWLAH~ ~ ~"

Author : "Nah gitu dong, kan gak perlu ribut, dah ah gue capek nih. DAaaaaagghh"

a/n : Hiaaaahhh…. Beneran, capek juga nih ngetik. Hmmm.. saya sempet bingung pas buat penjelasan nya, jadi kalo ada masukan silahkan, saya terima asal janan seperti pesan semua author yang saya hormati abis bikin cerita… Tolong Di Review Fic ini! YAa~~~

Review-review-review-revie(tepar duluan karena kelelahan)


	4. Chapter 4

**YA-HA**!

Author : Chapter 4 yang lama-lama-lama banget tertahan akhirnya ke update juga. Maaf kan keterlambatan saya ini, huhuhu…T.T

? : Emang masih ada yang baca ni fic?

Eh, suara paan tuh?

? : Ni gue dodol, Shadow lo!

Gyaaa hantuuuuu… ngacir keluar

? a.k.a shadow : Lah gue juga lo kali, ngapain lo kabur -_-'. Huh yudah readers biar saya yang lanjutin… Arigatou buat yang udah mau baca+review fic gak mutu ni, terus buat adek saya dra-minatoshiro, lanjut kan fic mu dek!. Udah ah otak lagi eror .. Lanjut….

**Disclaimer : **Ya, ya saya gak punya yang namanya Persona 3 ama One Pice, ntu punya nya Atlus dan Oda-sensei

**Warning : **AU, OOC, super GAJEBO, dll…..

**a/n : Sedikit dari saya, ni cerita gak dan gak ada akan yang sama ama cerita aslinya, yah kalau ada yang bilang Spoiler okelah, tapi saya gak tau ama yang namanya Spoiler ntu, jadi maaf kan lah author kampungan satu ni. Satu lagi kalau ni cerita ada yang sama kayak cerita aslinya, itu hanya sebagai pembantu dalam proses pembuatan ni fic. Oke maaf lagi kalau anda bingung… mohon di maklumi T_T**

**Enjoy its….**

**Persona 3 Thriller Brak **

**Chapter 4 : Affinity**

**#Ruang makan-Thousand Sunny-#**

"Usopp…" panggil Sanji memecah keheningan

"Ah, ya.. ada apa?" tanya Usopp kaget

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan bersama Franky di ruang mesin?" tanya Sanji balik dengan tatapan seperti mengintrogasi seorang teroris

"Ah.. eh .. itu.." jawab Usopp ragu, "Oi Franky, bagaimana ini?" tanya Ussop berbisik pada cybrog yang duduk di sebelah nya

"Sudah katakan saja apa yang kita buat di ruang mesin, toh nanti akan ketahuan juga" balas Franky juga berbisik

"Hei. Kenapa malah berbisik? Ayo jawab!" desak Sanji

"Eh.. iya, begini kami berdua sedang membuat. Hmm.. sebuah mesin portal yang bisa membuat kita.. hmm.. langsung menuju ke mermaid island" jawab Ussop ragu

"Hah! Yang benar? Kenapa kalian tidak memberitahu ku? Apa sudah bisa langsung di gunakan?" tanya Luffy girang

"Belum selesai, karena badai dan insiden munculnya tengkorak nan ajaib ini pekerjaan kami jadi terganggu dan berhenti begitu saja.. padahal tinggal sedikit lagi.. huh" jelas Franky

"Yaaahhh…." sesal Luffy kembali duduk tenang

"Kembali lagi, terus kenapa bisa ada anak kecil yang tergeletak di sana?" tanya Sanji melanjutkan introgasinya

"Aaaa.. kalau soal itu .. aku tidak tau sama sekali. Sewaktu Nami meneriakkan akan ada badai besar, kami berdua langsung keluar dari rung mesin dalam keadaan kosong" jelas Usopp gugup karena melihat tatapan Sanji yang menyeramkan

"Hey.. apa mungkin anak itu munjul dari mesin portal itu?" terka Luffy kembali serius. Sontak semua langsung memandang sang taichou

"Mungkin saja" gumam Zoro

"Tapi portal itu belum selesai.. dan kalaupun benar, bagaimana caranya? Lagi pula sebelum aku meninggalkan ruangan itu semua mesin yang ada di sana sudah aku matikan" Sergah Franky

"Hmm.. benar juga" gumam Sanji

"Franky, kau bilang sudah mematikan semua mesin… lalu bagaimana bisa mesin yang mati meledak dan mengeluarkan asap dengan sendirinya? Dan lagi ku perhatikan mesin-mesin di sana sebagian ada yang hidup dan sebagian lagi mati" kata Zoro

"Aku beneran sudah mematikan semua mesinnya kok!" seru Franky

"Berarti ada orang lain di kapal ini yang masuk ke ruang mesin dan mengutak-atik nya saat kita semua di sibuk kan dengan masalah tadi" kata Usopp

"Tapi siapa?" tanya Sanji

Semuanya berpikir sejenak, lalu meirik pada Brook

"Aaaa… bukan aku, bukan aku.. dari tadi aku bersama kalian kan, dan sudah ku bilang, aku hanya sendirian saja di lautan ini sebelum bertemu dengan kalian semua" kata Brook panik sambil mengibas-ngibaskan kedua tangannya

"Hah… kalau bukan tengkorak ini lalu siapa?" tanya Sanji lagi, keadaan tenang kembali

"…"

"…"

"…"

Sesaat kemudian nampak Robin, Nami, dan Chopper keluar dari ruang kesehatan dan bergabung dengan yang lain

"Hei… kalian kenapa pada diam semua?" tanya Nami yang sudah duduk di kursi diikuti oleh Robin yang duduk di sebelah nya

Hening… tidak ada satu pun yang menjawab atau pun merespon pertanyaan Nami. Chopper lalu mendekati Usopp yang melamun

"Usopp.. ada apa, kenapa semuanya pada melamun?" tanya Copper sambil memukul pundak Usopp

"Ah! Kau Chopper.. ada apa?" tanya Usopp balik, sedikit kaget

"Kau ini.. aku tanya kenapa semuanya pada ngelamun, sebenarnya apa yang kalian bicarakan tadi?" tanya Chopper sambil duduk di sebelah Usopp

Laki-laki jelmaan Pinokio versi super jelek (ditmbak+dilempar kelaut) itu lalu menjelaskan kembali pokok permasalahan yang membuat semua anggota-minus yang baru gabung- berfikir keras, dari awal sampai akhir

"Ooooo…" respon Chopper, Nami, dan Robin bersamaan

Hening (again).. sampai sebuah pertanyaan membuat keadaan yang sedari tadi serius mulu jadi berbeda

"Oi… kalian tau si Defi ada di mana?" tanya Luffy memecah keheningan.

Serentak semua mata-minus Brook yang emang udah nggak punya mata (ditusuk)- menatap sang Taichou yang tak pernah sekalipun melepaskan topi jerami kesayangannya dengan tatapan heran

**a/n: sekilas info, dari sini ato dari awal? Semuanya rada-rada + ngaco + membingungkan, jadi mohon dimaklumi.. lanjutkan..**

"Oh ya, aku belum melihat anak itu sejak kejadian badai tadi" ujar Chopper

Hening (AGAIN),

"…"

"…"

"BOCAH ITU!" teriak semuanya-minu Brook- kaget bukan main (emang tadi main apaan?)

"Whoaaah.. kenapa kalian tiba-tiba teriak?" teriak Brook nggak kalah mainnya (hei main paan sih?)

"Tapi, bagaimana bisa?" gumam Nami heran+kaget

"Zoro.. tadi dia bersama mu kan?" tanya Sanji (perasaan dari tadi loe nanya mulu deh-ditendang-)

"Sudah ku pastikan anak itu ada di kamar nya sebelum badai itu terjadi" jawab Zoro

"Hmm.. Luffy, jangan bilang kalau adik kesayanganmu itu yang mengutak-atik mesin portal" kata Ussop sedikit cemas

"Hmm… dilihat dari sifatnya yang jenius+kuat turunan dari ayahnya dan keras kepala, ceroboh, nakal, suka makan, lincah, serta liar turunan dari sang kakak, bukan tidak mungkin kalau dia yang menyebabkan kekacauan ke-empat setelah badai besar, kemunculan Brook, dan meledak nya ruang mesin" jelas Robin (kayaknya ada yang kelupaan)

"Lah, kok yang jelek dari aku?" tanya Luffy protes

"Jadi… kalau benar dia yang mengutak-atik mesin portal itu, ada kemungkinan dia tersedot(?) kedalam mesin dan terlempar(?) entah kemana, mengingat itu adalah sebuah mesin pengirim(?)" tambah Nami

"Yah aku dikacangin.." gumam Luffy

"Huh, kalau benar anak itu hilang apa yang akan kita jelaskan pada-nya nanti?" tanya Sanji cemas

Sesaat suasana berubah kacau, lalu tenang kembali. Sekarang, terlihat semua anggota Bajak Laut Topi Jerami bertingkah aneh. Apa yang mereka lakukan?.. kita lihat satu persatu

-Usopp, Franky, Zoro, dan Sanji sedang bermain Poker(?)-

"Zoro! Jangan tidur… sekarang giliran mu!" seru Usopp

"Ah ya~" mengambil kartu

-Nami dan Robin bergosip ria(?) di pojokan-

"Eh Robin-chan, kau tau kan berita yang sedang hangat di perbincangkan saat ini?" bisik Nami

"Oooh, yang itu, ya ya aku tau" balas Robin berbisik juga

-Sedangkan Sanji mengajak Brook yang melongo untuk membuat kue(?) sampai belepotan-

Reaksi Luffy saat melihat tingkah aneh para anggotanya…

"Huuuuuppppp…." Menghirup rokok-eh salah-ambil napas dalam-dalam, terusss….

"KENAPA KALIAN Malah Main POKER, BERGOSIP, dan MEMBUAT KUE? HAH!

APA KALIAN TIDAK Khawatir sedikit pun pada ADIKKU dan NYAWA KALIAN HAA!

APA KALIAN SENANG Kalau Adik ku HILANG Sehingga KALIAN Tidak Terganggu TERUS HAAA!Hah.. hah.. ha.." teriak Luffy sampai ngos-ngosan (waah Luffy sayang adik..)

Seketika semua yang bertingkah tadi langsung duduk manis di tempat masing-masing

"Ma.. ma.. maaf.. kami hanya ingin melakukan sesuatu sebagai kenang-kenangan(?) sebelum kami mati" ujar Usopp gemetaran (alasan yang… sungguh 50x sangat 100x aneh)

"Sanji-san, sebenarnya adik Luffy-san itu seperti apa? Kenapa kalian terlihat sangat ketakutan saat mengetahui kalau anak yang kalian katakan sebagai adik Luffy-san itu menghilang?' tanya Brook penasaran

"Oh kami belum memberi tau kalau Luffi itu punya adik, hmm kami juga baru-baru ini mengetahuinya. Oi Usopp kau saja yang cerita" kata Sanji

"Oke, jadi begini.. waktu itu setelah kami berperang di Water Seven dan saat hendak akan berangkat dengan kapal baru kami….

**#Flash Back#**

Kelompok Bajak Lau t Topi Jerami yang akan menaiki kapal baru nya untuk melanjutkan perjalanan terhenti, saat sebuah suara memanggil nama sang Taichou

"Monkey D. Luffy"

Secara serempak mereka berbalik dan menghadap orang yang memanggil sang Taichou. Respon…

"Waaaaa… Gyaaaa… Haaaaa.. Aaaaaa… Sang REVOLUSIONER!" teriak mereka bersamaan kaget minus Luffy yang bengong sambil menutup telinga

"Kalian tidak perlu terkejut seperti tiu, aku ke sini hanya ingin menyampaikan sesuatu" kata sang Revolusioner alias Monkey D. Dragon dengan nada datar, tampang datar, sampai rambutnya juga ikutan datar (mati di tempat)

"Hey, kalian kenal orang itu?" tanya Luffy sambil menunjuk orang yang memanggilnya

"DIA ITU AYAHMU, BEGOK!" teriak mereka lagi

"Eh, maap karena kalian tadi teriak pas di telinga ku, aku jadi sedikit mengalami amnesia numpang lewat(?) Hehehehe.." kata Luffy sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal

"Sudahlah, langsung saja aku ingin kalian menjaga seorang anak.. Hey, kemarilah…" lanjut Dragon.

Seorang bocah perempuan muncul di hadapan mereka

"Heh, kau?" tanya Luffy kaget

"Kyaaaa… NII-Saaaaannnn… aku kangeenn!" teriak anak itu sambil berlari kearah Luffy dan melompat untuk memeluk sang kakak, keseimbangan Luffy sedikit oleng untung tidak jatuh

"Eeeeehhhhh.. Nii-san?" tanya mereka kaget+heran

"Woaaa… Defi, kau ini hampir membuat kita jatuh!" seru Luffy berdiri tegap sambil mengendong sang adik

"Nii-saaann.. aku kangen3x banget sama Nii-saann.!" Teriak nya lagi kegirangan+memperkuat pelukannya

"Ya ya.. aku juga kangen,.. tapi tolong jangan memeluk ku seerat ini,.. aku sulit bernafas"

"Ah, Gomen… habisnya aku senang banget ketemu lagi sama Nii-san"

"Reuniannya nanti saja, ada yang ingin ku sampaikan pada kalian kelompok Topi Jerami.. jadi tolong dengarkan sebentar" kata Dragon tenang

Mereka yang sedari tadi melongo sampai ada lalat yang mengungsi di mulut mereka(di hajar rame-rame) sadar dan langsung menghadap kembali ke arah seorang bajak laut yang dikenal sebagai 'Dragon sang Revolusioner'. Dengan tenang mereka mendengarkan apa yang akan di katakan Dragon

"Begini, sebenarnya aku ingin kalian Kelompok Bajak Laut Topi Jerami menjaga satu orang lagi anggota keluarga Dragon, yaitu Monkey D. Defi adik kandung dari Monkey " ujar Dragon

"Aku tidak tau sama sekali kalau Luffy punya adik" kata Zoro heran

"Luffy bilang, dia hanya memiliki seorang kakak angkat yaitu Portgas D. Ace, tapi…" kata-kata Sanji langsung di potong oleh Luffy

"Sengaja ku katakan seperti itu, aku hanya tak ingin semua orang tau bahwa aku memiliki seorang adik" jelas Luffy masih mengendong sang adik

"Aku tidak bisa berlama-lama lagi… jadi ku harap kalian semua mau menjaga anak ini untuk ku, Defi jangan buat masalah selama bersama mereka dan Luffy jangan terlalu memanjakan anak itu" lanjut Dragon

"Yes, Sir!" jawab mereka serempak

"Oh ya, satu lagi… kalau anak itu terluka, hilang, atau semacamnya… kalian semua akan langsung berurusan dengan ku, tidak terkecuali juga kau Luffy" tambah Dragon dingin

"Ba.. ba. Baik!" seru mereka gemetaran

"SAYONARAAA TOU-SAANN!" teriak Defi melambaikan tangannya masih digendong Luffy

"kalau begitu, silahkan lanjutkan perjalanan kalian.. sampai bertemu lagi"

**#End Flash Back#**

"Oooo.. begono…" respon Brook

"Balik lagi ke masalah tadi, jadi kalian berfikir kalau Defi yang mengutak-atik mesin portal itu lalu tersedot ke dalamnya dan berpindah ke tempat lain, seperti yang dikatakan Nami tadi" kata Luffy serius

"Hmm.. kalau di fikir lagi.. aku sedikit ragu mungkin saja bukan dia yang melakukannya, bagaimana bisa seorang bocah berusia empat belas tahun mengutak-atik sebuah mesin portal yang bahkan kami sedikit kesulitan dan membutuhkan waktu cukup lama untuk membuatnya" ujar Usopp

"Benar juga" gumam Nami

"Hmm, dari pada bingung, lebih baik kita cari saja dulu anak itu di semua tempat di kapal ini, mungkin saja di tersesat atau bersembunyi di suatu tempat mengingat dia baru beberapa hari berada di atas kapal ini" saran Robin

"Betul juga, oke jadi begini Zoro, kau akan mencari di bagian luar kapal, cari di dek, kepala Sunny, atau di mana saja terserah pokoknya di luar kapal" kata Luffy

"Mm"

"Nami dan Robin periksa seluruh kamar di kapal ini"

"Ya!"

"Brook dan Sanji cari di semua tempat yang berhubungan dengan mesin-mesin, dan terakhir Usopp dan Franky, kalian coba perbaiki mesin portal itu, bisa saja dia memang masuk ke sana, kita harus bersiap untuk kemungkinan lain kalau nanti kita juga akan pergi ke tempat mesin portal itu mengirim Defi dan membawanya pulang" jelas Luffy panjang lebar

"Luffy, anak kecil yang kita temukan itu bagaimana?" tanya Chopper

"Oh, hampir lupa, bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Luffy balik

"Dia terluka parah, sepertinya habis bertarung… sayangnya aku tidak bisa menyembuhkan nya"

"Kenapa?" tanya Sanji

"Obat yang ku butuhkan untuk mengobatinya habis dan sekarang dia masih terbaring lemas di dalam" jelas Chopper

"Hmm kalau begitu kau jaga saja anak itu, kalau nanti si Defi sudah ketemu kita cari pulau di dekat sini untuk mencari obat yang kau butuhkan" kata Luffy

"Baiklah"

"Oke, semuanya ayo Bergerak!" perintah sang Taichou

**a/n: Sementara mereka sibuk nyari… Kita lihat persiapan para anggota S.E.E.S dulu nyok, nyooookkk (tenggelam di laut)**

**#Ruang Pertemuan#**

Seorang anak perempuan terlihat sedang tertidur dengan pulas nya di sebuah sofa yang ada di ruangan itu. Siluet cahaya matahari masuk menembus kaca dan tepat menerangi wajah sang anak, dia pun terbangun

"Uuuh… ngghhh…. Huu.. huaaaahhh… udah siang" katanya seraya merenggangkan badan nya

"Uuh.. perut ku lapar.. Nii-Saaannn, aku mau makaann" seru nya, sesaat kemudian dia terdiam

"Oh ya, aku lupa sekarang aku tidak berada di atas kapal, uh sial.. mesin bodoh itu bukannya mengirim ku ke tempat Tou-san malah mengirim ku keluar dari kapal dan terlempar ke tempat yang aneh… hmmm, yang tadi malam itu makhluk apaan yah?... Aaaaaahhhh.. Pusing!" katanya sambil mengacak-acak rambut, dia terdiam lagi..

"Krruuuk..Grruuukkk…" perutnya berbunyi

"Aaaaahhh.. aku lapar sekali.. badan ku terasa lemas… Hmm, orang-orang yang ku ikuti tadi malam itu, sepertinya mereka orang baik.. mungkin saja mereka mau memberi ku makan, mm patut di coba"

Dia lalu bangkit berdiri dan berjalan dengan langkah gontai ke arah pintu. Tapi sebelum dia membuka pintu, seseorang dari luar sudah membuka nya duluan, dia tidak bisa menghindar untuk sembunyi karena badannya yang lemas dan kelaparan akhirnya dia jatuh tersungkur di hadapan orang yang membuka pintu tadi. Seketika orang itu langsung teriak

"Kyaaaaaa…."

**#Yukari Room-Defi POV#**

"Nnnhhh… nghh.. uuhh.. pusing" gumam ku seraya membuka mata, "Ugh, aku dimana?"

Ku perhatikan sekilas ruangan tempat ku berada sekarang. Ruangan nya lumayan luas, tapi warna pink yang mendominasi tempat ini terasa norak (di panah). Saat ingin berdiri, tiba-tiba sekelompok orang masuk

"Hmm.. kau sudah sadar rupanya" kata seorang perempuan berambut merah panjang bergelombang berjalan ke arah ku

"Hm, maaf.. kalian ini siapa? Dan sekarang aku berada dimana?" tanya ku sedikit waspada. Ku perhatikan orang-orang yang mengelilingi ku, 'Mmm, sepertinya aku belum pernah bertemu orang seperti mereka ini di East Blue ataupun di Green Land' pikir ku

"Perkenalkan, nama ku Kirijo Mitsuru, yang berambut biru emo Minato, berambut putih Akihiko, berambut coklat Yukari, berambut hijau lumut Fuuka, bertopi biru Junpei, bertopi hitam Shinjiro, android berambut kuning bernama Aigis, dan anjing ini nama nya Koromaru" jawab Mitsuru memperkenalkan anggotanya

"Dan sekarang kau berada di asrama kami, tepatnya di kamar Yukari orang yang menemukan mu saat kau pingsan" lanjut Mitsuru

'Hmm.. memperkenalkan orang berdasarkan warna rambut.. cara yang aneh' pikir ku

"Hm, aku Defi dari East Blue, maaf lagi.. ini nama pulau nya apa ya?"

"Ini pulau Jepang" jawab cewek berambut coklat yang bernama Yukari

"Jepang ya.. baru dengar, mmm apa pulau ini masih di kawasan Green Land atau sekarang aku sudah berada di Dunia Baru?" tanya ku mengacuhkan pertanyaan Yukari

"Eeh? Green Land, Dunia Baru? Apa maksud mu anak kecil, siapa kau sebenarnya, dari mana kau berasal, dan kenapa kau bisa ada di asrama ini?" tanya cowok bertopi biru bernama Junpei heran

"Apa kalian bangsawan, bajak laut, atau marine?" tanya ku lagi mengacuhkan pertanyaan

"Apa maksud mu anak kecil, bajak laut, marine?" tanya Mitsuru heran

'Hmm… mereka sepertinya tidak tau sama sekali apa yang ku tanyakan, jadi kemungkinan aku terlempar ke dunia lain.. mmm, dunia lain… eh?'

"GYAAAAAAAAAhhhhh! " teriak ku tiba-tiba

"HEI! Kenapa kau teriak?"

"MESIN Brengsek, kampret, bodoh, sialan, &$*&*$-_-'.. Kalau terlempar ke dunia lain seperti ini gak bakalan gue ganggu tu Mesin portal, Sialaaann… Sekarang gue sendirian di dunia yang gak gue tau sama sekali… gimana ni,gimana ni, gimana ni… huaaa… Nii-saaannnn… Huaaaaa…." teriak ku frustasi dan akhirnya nangis gak karuan

"E, hei jangan menangis.." seru Mitsuru

"Huaaa… aaaa... aku ingin pulaaaang… Tou-san, Nii-saaan…" tangis ku tambah parah

Beberapa menit kemudian tangis ku belum juga berhenti, akhirnya orang yang bernama Shinjiro menghampiri ku

"Heh, merepotkan. Anak kecil.. bisakah kau hentikan tangkisan mu itu? Berisik sekali!" katanya sewot+dingin lalu balik lagi ke tempat dia berdiri, di dekat pintu

"Eh?.. huu.. hiks,, huhu.. ma.. maaf.. hiks.. huhu, hiks"(ni anak nangis ato bengekan?-ditampol-)

'Tenang.. tenang,, tenang.. ' pikir ku sambil mengusap air mata

"Heh… tenang juga, hebat juga kau bisa menenangkan anak ini" ujar Akihiko

"Urusei" sewot Shinji

'Kruuuukk… Gruuukkkk…"

'Itu suara apa?"

"Ma, ma, maaf.. aku lapar.." jawab ku lemas

"Hmm, lebih baik kau makan dulu baru setelah itu jelaskan pada kami siapa kau sebenarnya. Shinji… tolong makanannya" ujar Mitsuru

"Mm, Fuuka, kau ikut aku" kata Shinji seraya berjalan keluar dan diikuti oleh cewek berambut hijau lumut bernama Fuuka

"Hmm, Senpai.. aku ingin pergi ke Paulownian Mall dulu bersama Aigis, ada yang harus ku beli untuk persiapan nanti malam" kata Minato yang langsung ngacir keluar bersama android yang bernama Aigis

"Senpai, aku juga mau pergi dulu" seru Stup- Junpei ngacir keluar

"Ah aku juga harus mencari choker ku di lantas atas" seru Yukari

"Yukari-san, apa yang kau maksud ini? Ku temukan tadi malam tergeletak di lantai" tanya ku sambil menyerahkan sebuah benda (gak tau cara ngejalsinnya)

"Ya benar, terima kasih" ngacir keluar

"Eh? Kok malah pergi.."

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kau ikut kami saja" ujar Akihiko

Dibantu Mitsuru-senpai, dengan lemas ku berjalan keluar ruangan

**#Velvet Room#**

"Selamat datang anakku" sapa seorang kakek peyot berhidung panjang

"Igor, langsung saja kau pasti sudah tau apa yang terjai pada Ken?"

"Ya tentu saja aku tau, terus kau mau apa?" tanya kakek yang di panggil Igor itu

"Aku ingin tau dunia seperti apa yang akan kami datangi nanti untuk menyelamatkan Ken" jawab Minato serius

"Hmm… kalau itu lebih baik kau tanya langsung pada 'anak' itu. Tapi yang jelas, di 'sana' kau akan menghadapi ujian yang belum pernah kau alami sebelumnya" jelas Igor, sedikit senyuman terlihat di wajahnya

"Minato-san bawa kartu ini… itu akan berguna saat kau berada di 'sana'" kata seorang perempuan berbaju biru

"Arigatou Elizabeth-san" mengambil kartu

"Hmm apa ada lagi yang ingin kau tanyakan?" tanya Igor

"Apakah di sana kami bisa mengeluarkan Persona?"

"Ya bisa, tapi karena tempat, keadaan, dan suasana nya yang berbeda, ada kemungkinan Persona yang kalian munculkan akan berbeda pula" jelas Igor

"Maksud mu?" tanya Minato heran

"Lihat saja nanti, kau akan melawan musuh yang tak kalah aneh nya dibandingkan para shadow yang kalian lawan di Tartarus, khe.. khe.. khe.."

"Apanya yang lucu?" nanya terus nih (ditendang)

"Tidak ada. Oh ya ku sarankan kalian membawa cukup banyak garam, karena itu juga akan membantu" (yang udah nonton/baca pasti tau buat apa kan? Pinter-dilempar ke laut rame-rame-)

"Heh garam?" lu nanya mulu-di bufu Orpheus-

"Sudahlah, cepatlah balik.. nanti pacar mu marah karena di tinggal lama, hahahaha" tiba-tiba mulut Igor berbusa kayak orang overdosis

"Diam kau kakek sialan" umpat Minato sambil berjalan keluar

"Ma, master. . kau tak apa?" tanya Elizabeth khawatir

TBC….. uhuk, ohok..uhukh.. ukh..(bukan penyakit batuk, tadi ada asap rokok dan saya paling benci sama yang namanya rokok+asapnya)~_~'

**a/n : langsung saja, mood saya sungguh sangat jelek, jadi kalau ada masukan, kritikan, atau apa sajalah, saya sangat mengharapkan nya demi kelanjutan ni fic. (flame hanya boleh lewat PM) T_T'**

**Review,- Please?...**


	5. Chapter 5

Halooow, Minna…

Chapta 5 hadiiirrr… dua Minggu lebih nunggu dengan banyak halangan dan rintangan (lebay nih) Akhirnya ke-update juga ni fic, hmm mm

Yah walopun *sigh* dikit banget review-nya *sigh*. Tapi saya akan tetap melanjutkan ni story. *kembali semangat*… woke kayak biasa…

**Disclaimer : Persona 3 punya ATLUS dan One Piece punya nya Oda Sensei. Yang saya punya hanya cerita gaje yang ngebosenin -_- oh ya satu lagi, ni cerita gak ada sangkut pautnya ama cerita asli baik yang di P3 atopun yang di One Piece… **

**Warning : AU, OOC, GAJE, Akhirnya… SAYA Punya OC, Yeah (di lempar kardus)**

**Oowyoulah… mari kita lanjutkan cerita yang aneh ini ^^**

**Enjoy it's,**

**Persona 3 Thriller Brak **

**Chapter 5 : The Story**

**#Meeting Room#**

"Ooo.. jadi begitu.. "respon Akihiko

"Mmm, yah.. saat sadar, dihadapan ku sudah berkumpul makhluk aneh yang menjijikkan dan sekilas aku melihat kalian berlari menuju ..mm sebuah pintu atau mesin, semacam itu dan kalian menghilang dibalik nya. Tanpa pikir panjang aku pun ikut berlari mengejar (baca: mangikuti) kalian, yah tentunya harus tanpa ketahuan" menggaruk tengkuk

"Aku mengikuti kalian sampai ke sini, mendengar semua pembicaraan kalian sampai habis dan bersembunyi di sana sampai Yukari-san menemukan ku dan tersadar di hadapan kalian semua. Kemudian aku sadar, aku sudah membuat kesalahan. Aku minta maaf, gara-gara kecerobohan ku, kalian kehilangan salah satu anggota" jelas Defi dengan kepala sedikit tertunduk

"Hmm itu cukup menjelaskan apa yang terjadi pada Drak Hour belakangan ini" kata Fuuka

"Tapi apa benar kalau Ken pindah ke dunia anak ini? Aku ragu bisa saja lubang sialan itu mengirim Ken ke tempat lain" kata Shinjiro

"Tadi malam sebelum tidur sebenarnya aku melakukan penelitian ulang tentang lubang dimensi itu, dan seperti yang di katakan Defi-kun barusan benar, kalau dimensi Dark Hour dan dimensi dunia asal Defi-kun saling terhubung" jelas Fuuka

"Jadi, sekarang Ken berada di atas kapal bersama kakak-mu?" tanya Mitsuru

"Yap, kalian tidak usah khawatir, Nii-san dan anggotanya, mereka semua sangat baik. Aku yakin kalau mereka menemukan.. mm, jyah lupa.. maaf siapa namanya tadi?"

"Ken, Amada Ken" sela Shinji

"Ah ya, dia pasti sudah dirawat oleh Chopper" lanjut Defi

"Copper? Siapa dia?" tanya Akihiko

"Oh. Dia sebenarnya seekor cerpelai atau rusa kutub tepatnya, tapi dia berbeda dari rusa kutub lainnya, hidung nya berwarna biru, berjalan dan bicara seperti layaknya manusia" jelas Defi

"Heeeeh!" respon mereka heran

"Aku sih tidak terlalu terkejut saat bertemu dengannya karena aku sudah berjumpa dengan makhluk yang lebih aneh darinya saat masih berlayar bersama Tou-san, hehehe. Oh ya, dia baik sekali, kata Nii-san Chopper itu dokter yang hebat, jadi dia pasti akan merawat Ken" lanjutnya

"Oh" respon mereka dengan tampang cengok (dibuang ke laut)

"Hmm, kalau tidak salah nanti malam kalian mau pergi ke dunia ku untuk mencari Ken, kan? Boleh kah aku ikut bersama kalian? Aku ingin pulang, aku yakin mereka akan khawatir dan cemas kalau tau aku tidak ada di kapal… aku ingin bersama Nii-san lagi" katanya dengan nada sedih

"Huh, mau bagai mana lagi. Yah sekalian saja kau jadi guide kami selama di sana. Aku juga ingin Ken segera kembali" ujar Akihiko

"Benar juga, hmm karena ini masih siang. Sambil menunggu Dark Hour muncul sebaiknya kita persiapkan apa saja yang mau di bawa" kata Mitsuru

"Maaf, aku gimana?" tanya Defi menunjuk diri sendiri

"Ah ya, begini saja.. Shinji tolong kau jaga anak ini mengingat tadi kau bisa menenangkan nya saat dia menangis , kau bisa mengajaknya jalan-jalan. Aku ada urusan, Akihiko ikut aku" kata Mitsuru berdiri dari tempat duduk nya

"Eeh? Aku juga ada urusan, kenapa tidak Fuuka saja yang jaga anak ini" protes Shinji

"Maaf Senpai, aku ada masalah yang harus diselesaikan, jadi tidak bisa" ngacir ke kamar

"Haaah,…."

"Yo Shinji atau… Babysister, tolong jaga Defi-chan ya, anggap aja lagi jagain Ken. Daaah!" ngacir keluar bersama Mitsuru

"Sialan kau Aki" umpat Shinji

"Hmm jadi, Shinji-senpai… kita mau kemana? Aku bosan di sini terus. Aku mau lihat-lihat tempat ini, sepertinya menarik" ajak Defi

"Haaaah, terserah lah… ayo jalan" kata Shinji pasrah

"Hi… Yeiiiii!"

**Hohohoho… kita pindah dimensi ati-ati kepeleset(?)**

**a/n : di sini agak membingungkan dan mungkin ceritanya muter-muter, jadi mohon di maklumi sekali lagi karena author-nya lagi sakit punggung(?)**

**Author : Gak nyambung! (ngiket a/n di pohon) Wokeh, yuk lanjuuut…**

**#Thousand Sunny#**

Keadaan kapal lebih ribut dari biasanya. Setelah semua kru sibuk mencari ke setiap sudut kapal dengan hasil nihil, mereka kembali berkumpul di ruang makan

"Bagaimana? Apa kalian menemukan Defi?" tanya Luffy memulai

"Tidak" jawab mereka serempak

"Kalau dia tidak ada di kapal berarti,-" kata-kata Luffy terhenti karena kedatangan Usopp

"Luffy.. hah, kami punya.. hah masalah dengan mesin portal itu… hah.. hah.." kata Usopp ngos-ngosan

"Masalah apa lagi?" tanya Sanji memotong

"Tunggu dulu, apa kalian berhasil menemukan Defi?" tanya Usopp mengacuhkan pertanyaan Sanji

"Tidak" sela Luffy

"Apa kalian sudah tau siapa sebenarnya anak yang kita temukan tadi?" tanya Usopp lagi

"Tidak, kami belum tau dia siapa dan dari mana dia berasal karena dia belum sadar juga" jawab Robin

"Uh gawat, ternyata dugaan ku benar' lamun Usopp

"WOI! Usopp! Ada apa? Memang nya ada masalah apa lagi dengan portal itu? Dan kenapa kau bertanya tentang anak itu?" tanya Zoro (sewot mode : on)

"Singkirkan dulu masalah anak kecil itu, biar Chopper yang mengurusnya. Sekarang katakan apa lagi ulah portal sialan itu" kata Luffy dingin

"Ah… be, begini kami kehilangan salah satu bagian dari mesin portal itu" jawab Usopp kaget, " Tanpa bagian itu, kita tidak akan bisa menyusul Defi" lanjutnya

"Aaahh… ternyata benar kalau dia hilang, habislah kita" keluh Sanji (ngeluh mulu ni koki-ditendang-)

"Apa kau tau kemana portal itu mengirim Defi?" tanya Robin

"Ya, tapi…" jawab Usopp ragu

"Kemana? Kemana portal sialan itu mengirim adik ku?" tanya Luffy esmosi (?)

"Apa masih disekitar sini? Kalau iya, ayo cepat kita susul dia!" seru Nami

"Eh, hei, tunggu dulu"

"Bagaimana kalau dia terlempar ke Arabasta? Aaaa aku tidak bisa membayangkan anak itu akan mati kepanasan di sana" seru Sanji stres (woi koki, lebay amat sih!-dilempar pisau-)

"Kita harus cepat menolongnya! Usopp cepat gunakan kekuatan penuh kapal ini, kita harus cepat menemukan Defi!" teriak Luffy panik

"KALIAN BISA DIAM TIDAK? AKU BELUM SELESAI BICARA!" teriak Usopp frustasi gara-gara di kacangin sambil memukul meja. Seketika semua langsung diam

"Kita tidak akan menemukan Defi di Arabasta atau tempat apapun di dunia ini, karena…" Usopp berhenti bicara

"Karena apa? Kau jangan buat kami tambah pusing" kata Zoro sewot

"Karena dia terlempar, terkirim, berpindah, terserahlah ke dimensi lain atau ke dunia lain tepatnya" lanjut Usopp dengan suara pelan

"…"

"…"

"…"

"NANI!" teriak mereka bersamaan minus Usopp yang menutup telinga

"Ya… dia berpindah ke dunia lain, bukan Dunia Baru atau apalah itu, yang jelas dia tidak ada di dunia ini sekarang dan aku ataupun Franky tidak tau Defi terlempar ke dunia apa dan di mana itu" katanya lagi

"Ja, ja… jadi ki-kita akan benar-benar mati?" kata Nami gemetaran

"Waaa.. aku tidak mau mati ditangan Dragon! Aku masih ingin hidup…" teriak Sanji (mode gila: on-dibakar-)

Lagi, mereka panik. Sesaat kemudian Franky datang sambil berlari

"Semuanya! Aku punya berita!" seru Franky

"Sekarang apalagi…" gumam Luffy lelah

"Kalian tidak perlu khawatir lagi, aku sudah periksa mesin itu. Defi akan kembali dengan sendirinya karena mesin itu memunculkan sebuah lubang atau sebagai pintu tepatnya untuk mengeluarkan Defi dan sepertinya lubang itu tidak akan hilang, jadi dia bisa kembali lagi ke sini" jelas Franky

**a/n : sekilas info. Lubang yang di maksud sama kayak mesin dimensi-nya Doraemon yang kalau udah nyampe tujuan dan keluar, kan ada tu lubang hitam tempat dia keluar. Nah bedanya portal Doraemon ama portal nya Franky, kalau punya Dora ntu lubang akan langsung ilang begitu udah keluar dan saya gak tau cara dia mbuka kembali ntu lubang. Terus kalau portal nya Franky, ntu lubang tetap gak akan ilang kecuali kalau ntu mesin portal di ancurin Luffy~kepanjangan~yah sebenarnya gak perlu di jelasin juga =.='**

**Author : Nah loh, kok lo bisa di sini? Dan ngapain lo ngetik seenak jidat lo hah! (tampang ngebunuh mode: on)**

**a/n : udah bagus gue bantuin bikin ni penjelasan, karena gue yakin lo gak bisa buatnya karena lo ntu 'rada-rada'. Dan lagi ini kan emang tugas gue (tampang mengejek mode: on)**

**Author : What You Say? (aura hitam muncul)**

**a/n : gue bilang lo ntu 'rada-rada'**

**Author : (bungkus a/n kayak mumi+dimasukin ke peti+dilempar ke palung terdalam) Huh, sialan lo. Wokeh, gomennasai reader… sedikit masalah tadi. Lanjutkan~…**

Setelah mendengar penjelasan Franky semua terlihat lega

"Kalau benar lubang itu tidak hilang, kenapa dia tidak kembali masuk ke lubang itu lagi untuk kembali ke sini? Bukankah dia tau kalau tempat dimana dia terlempar itu bukan tempat yang ingin ditujunya?" tanya Robin heran

"Aku sendiri bingung, apa sih sebenarnya yang di inginkan anak itu?" kata Luffy bingung

"Apa mungkin dia ada masalah di dunia tempat dia terlempar sehingga dia tidak bisa langsung kembali karena masalah itu?" kata Brook yang menjawab pertanyaan Robin, sepertinya tengkorak satu ini sudah paham masalah yang terjadi

"Hmm, mungkin saja" kata Zoro mengiyakan

"Usopp, tadi kau bilang ada bagian yang hilang dari mesin portal yang membuat kita tidak bisa menyusul Defi… apa kalian tidak punya barang, mesin, atau apapun yang bisa membuat mesin itu kembali berfungsi?" tanya Robin serius

"Maaf, sayangnya bagian itu satu-satunya yang kami punya" jawab Usopp

"Kalau ingin mencari di Water Seven, aku ragu kalau kita akan mendapat barang yang sama" kata Franky melanjutkan

"Yah, saat ini kita hanya berharap kalau Defi baik-baik saja dan akan segera kembali ke sini" ujar Luffy tenang

Semua terdiam sejenak, lalu tiba-tiba saja kapal yang mengangkut anggota Bajak Laut Topi Jerami bergoyang kencang entah karena apa

'Brukh… Brakh… Brukh…'

"Woaaaa… Ada apa ini? Kenapa Kapal bergoyang?" teriak Luffy kaget

Lagi, Semua kembali panik…

**Author : Jyaahh… apa yang menyebabkan kapal bergoyang?**

**a/n : emangnya nari pake goyang segala**

**Author : Waaaa…. Lo ntu apa sih? Muncul seenak jidat, Frustasi gue liat lo**

**a/n : gue ya elo, emang apaan lagi, kan udah di bilangin**

**Author : Eeeeehhhh….**

**a/n : Yaudah kasian juga gue liat lo, gue mau liat Babysister baru gue dulu alias Shinji-senpai, lanjutin ngetiknya!(ngacir keluar, baru selangkah diluar pintu, di sambut hangat kaki Castor tepat di jidat+pingsan di tempat)**

**Shinji : Sialan lo, baka shadow author**

**Author : Arigatou Shinji-senpai (lagi, bungkus a/n kayak tadi+di simpen di bagian terdalam dari Piramid). Gyah, bacotan yang… ganggu banget, gomen lagi reader. Disini ceritanya panjang dan mungkin ngebosenin, Gomen lagi, wokeh ayo kita, TEruskaaannnn….**

**#Taman#**

"Waaahhh… Capek!" keluh Defi sambil duduk di bangku taman, Shinji ikut duduk di sebelah nya sambil membawa beberapa kantong belanjaan

"Hmm, lumayan asik juga permainannya, tapi lebih asik lagi main di Shabondi Land, permainannya lengkap, keren-keren lagi, sayang cuma bisa main bentar. Haaahh jadi ingat dulu…" oceh Defi sambil bersandar

Shinjiro hanya diam menanggapi ocehan Defi tadi. Mereka terdiam, Defi lalu memandangi sebuah keluarga yang tengah asik bermain tak jauh dari tempat mereka duduk

"Mereka bahagia sekali…" gumam Defi masih memperhatikan. Shinji yang dari tadi diam tersadar mendengar gumaman Defi tadi walaupun pelan dan ikut melihat ke arah anak itu memandang

"Oh" respon Shinji

"Aku jadi iri…" katanya dengan suara lirih, "Aku tak pernah sekalipun merasakan… rasanya memiliki sebuah keluarga yang lengkap seperti mereka… berkumpul dengan Ayah, Ibu, Kakak, Adik… bermain bersama, bergembira bersama…" lanjutnya masih terpaku dengan keluarga yang kini hendak pergi meninggalkan taman itu

"Ah, mereka pergi…" katanya kecewa. Suasana hening

"…"

"…"

"Apa yang terjadi pada keluargamu?" tanya Shinji memecah keheningan diantara mereka. Kaget, Defi memandang pemuda berjaket merah itu

"Hmm... jujur saja, awalnya aku juga tidak tau sama sekali karena sejak bayi aku sudah berada di atas kapal milik Tou-san dan anggota bajak lautnya" Defi terdiam lalu memandang langit sore, seulas senyum terlihat di wajah polos nya

"Bisa kau ceritakan?" tanya Shinji lagi. Sepertinya dia tertarik untuk mendengarkan cerita dari anak yang nasibnya tak jauh beda dengannya, Ken, Akihiko, dan yang lainnya kecuali Minato dan Aigis tentunya

Defi lalu mengambil nafas, menghirup udara segar di sekitarnya sambil menutup mata lalu menghembuskannya. Membuka mata dan memandangi bunga-bunga yang bergoyang tertiup angin, dia mulai bercerita

"Saat itu aku masih di kapal Tou-san, umur ku kalau tidak salah, mm empat tahun. Aku diasuh oleh seorang perempuan anggota bajak laut Tou-san. Dia satu-satunya perempuan di kapal itu, tapi sayangnya dia meninggal sakit saat aku berumur dua tahun. Hmm, yah walaupun aku tumbuh di lingkungan yang di penuhi oleh orang-orang bertampang sangar dan menyeramkan tapi mereka sangat baik padaku, bahkan seringkali mereka memanjakanku. Apalagi Iva, hmm aku tidak tau dan tidak peduli apakah dia itu perempuan atau laki-laki, tapi dia yang paling dekat dengan ku selain Tou-san. Dia mengajarkan ku banyak hal tentang ilmu pengetahuan, sejarah, mesin, semua yang dia ketahui dia ajarkan padaku dan aku menyerap semuanya dengan mudah. Entah kenapa aku juga tidak tau, aku seperti sudah mengenal dunia ini bahkan sebelum aku lahir. Mereka bilang mungkin karena darah yang mengalir dalam tubuh ku adalah darah dari Dragon Sang Revolusioner, julukan Tou-san aku hanya tersenyum menanggapinya. Saat itu aku sangat senang sekali, mereka semua, anggota bajak laut Tou-san, kami semua adalah satu keluarga di kapal itu." Senyum terkembang di wajah polos nya

"Hmm, mm" respon Shinji sambil memainkan kantong plastik yang di bawanya

"Tapi perasaan ku tentang sebuah keluarga berubah saat aku bertemu seorang anak seumuran denganku di sebuah pulau tempat kami singgah sementara" lanjutnya murung

"Apa yang terjadi hingga membuat pikiran mu berubah?" tanya Shinji

"Hmm, yah tidak terjadi apa-apa… hanya saja…"

"Apa?"

"Waktu itu tidak sengaja aku terpisah dari rombongan dan tersesat. Hingga malam tiba aku belum juga di temukan. Ketika itu aku sedang duduk di bawah pohon tua sendirian, dan dia datang menghampiriku…"

**#Flash Back#**

"Hei, kau sedang apa sendirian disini?" tanya seorang bocah berambut merah dan ber-syal coklat, dia terlihat sedang membawa barang

Defi yang dari tadi melamun, sadar dan langsung menjawab

"Aku tersesat. Tadi siang aku pergi bersama rombongan ku, tapi aku terpisah dan tersesat sampai sini" jawab Defi murung

"Hmm, kau ikut denganku saja, dari pada sendirian disini? Ayo!" ajak anak itu

"…" Defi terdiam sejenak

"Hey ayolah! Rumah ku dekat kok, orang rumah ku semuanya baik, kau tidak perlu takut, ayo" seru anak itu lagi sambil memegang tangan Defi dan menyeret nya pergi menuju rumahnya

**#Home#**

"Aku pulang…" seru seorang bocah masuk ke dalam rumah

"Selamat datang, kau pulang telat sekali. Hm? Di belakang mu itu siapa?" tanya seorang perempuan paruhbaya

"Oh, dia tersesat, jadi ku bawa saja ke rumah" jawab anak itu polos

"Oooh… hmm kau manis sekali… kau pasti lapar dan lelah, ayo masuk kita makan bersama kebetulan aku masak banyak makanan hari ini" ujar perempuan itu sambil membawa nampan berisi makanan

" Ah, terima kasih, maaf sudah merepotkan" kata Defi sambil sedikit membungkukkan badan

"Tidak masalah, ayo mari masuk!" ajaknya sambil masuk duluan ke dalam

"Oh ya, kita belum kenalan, namaku Chiko, namamu siapa?"

"Aku Defi"

"Oke, Defi, ayo masuk aku sudah lapar"

"Ah, i-iya"

**#End Flash Back#**

"Sejak malam itu… atau tepatnya hanya malam itu aku merasakan sebuah keluarga yang tak pernah ku rasakan sebelumnya. Perasaan yang membuatku memiliki banyak pertanyaan dalam benak ku mengenai arti sebuah keluarga yang utuh. Saat bersama dengan keluarga Chiko, sungguh sangat menyenangkan rasanya dibandingkan dengan keluarga ku yang ada di kapal"

"Mereka sangat baik padaku walaupun aku baru beberapa jam berada di rumah itu, mereka sudah menganggap ku sebagai anggota keluarga mereka sendiri. Tapi, aku mulai berfikir tentang keluarga ku, anggota bajak laut Tou-san, aku jadi iri melihat Chiko yang di kelilingi oleh orang-orang yang bisa dia panggil dengan sebutan… haah, selama aku ada di dunia ini belum pernah aku mengenal siapa itu ibu, kakak, adik, kakek, nenek, aku tidak mengenal mereka kecuali Tou-san, satu-satunya anggota keluarga yang aku punya dan yang aku tau selain keluarga angkat ku" Shinji memperhatikan wajah polos yang perlahan berubah sedih. Setelah diam sejenak, Defi melanjutkan ceritanya

"Pagi harinya, aku keluar dari rumah itu secara diam-diam, tapi belum jauh aku berjalan, langkahku terhenti, seseorang memegang tangan ku. Saat berbalik tanpa kusadari sebuah kalung langsung terpasang di leherku, aku mendongak melihat siapa yang ada di hadapanku. Ternyata Chiko yang entah sejak kapan tau aku akan pergi dari rumahnya. Aku hanya diam lalu dia berkata _"Kalau kau ingin pergi kemanapun jangan pernah lepaskan kalung itu walau apapun yang terjadi"._ Aku hanya terdiam lagi mendengar kata-katanya. Ternyata dia sudah tau kalau aku akan pergi, aku tidak tau kenapa dia begitu perhatian padaku. Saat aku ingin bertanya, dia malah pergi meninggalkan ku sambil berteriak, _"Kalau kita bertemu lagi, aku ingin kau mengembalikan lagi kalung itu_ _padaku!",_ lagi aku terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Lalu tiba-tiba saja Tou-san sudah berada di dekat ku, kamipun segera pergi dari pulau itu"

Defi menghela napas pendek lalu terdiam lagi

"Bagaimana dengan kakak mu? Kau bilang kau punya kakak?" tanya Shinji

"Hmm…" dia terlihat sedikit berfikir, kemudian melanjutkan ceritanya

"Setelah berkumpul kembali aku langsung tanya pada Tou-san, siapa ibuku, apakah aku memiliki saudara atau tidak tapi Tou-san tidak menjawab, dia hanya diam. Saat aku tanya pada Iva dan anggota lainnya, mereka juga hanya diam membisu, seperti ada yang menahan mereka untuk tidak memberitahu ku"

"Selang beberapa hari, kami berlabuh di sebuah Pulau di East Blue. Disana, Tou-san menceritakan semuanya. Ternyata kaa-san meninggal sesaat setelah melahirkan ku dan aku memiliki seorang kakak namaya Monkey D. Luffy dan seorang kakek. Aku tanya mengapa Tou-san menyembunyikannya dari ku selama ini, tapi dia hanya menjawab, _"Ini_ _demi melindungi penerus semangat D_", aku sama sekali tidak mengerti apa maksudnya" wajahnya murung, sesaat kemudian wajahnya kembali ceria

"Tapi ternyata, pulau yang kami singgahi itu adalah pulau di mana Nii-san dititipkan oleh kakek. Waktu pertama kali bertemu, dia sedikit terkejut karena ternyata dia memiliki seorang adik. Tapi akhirnya dia menerima ku juga sebagai imouto-nya. Aku sangat senang sekali, akhirnya aku memiliki seseorang yang bisa ku panggil Nii-san, umurnya waktu itu kalau tidak salah mm, sepuluh tahun. Kami bermain bersama seperti layaknya sepasang saudara yang sudah bersama-sama sejak lahir. Aku sangat menyayangi mereka berdua, Tou-san dan Nii-san" Shinji sedikit tersenyum mendengar nya

"Tapi, saat aku tengah asyik bermain dengan Nii-san, Tou-san berbicara pada Dadan orang yang mengasuh Nii-san. Saat malam tiba, aku baru sadar ternyata Tou-san dan anggota yang lainnya pergi tanpa memberitahu ku dulu, aku sangat sedih dan mengurung diri di kamar"

"Kata Dadan, Tou-san pergi untuk berlayar selama tiga tahun. Karena pelayaran kali ini sangat berbahaya, Tou-san menitipkanku pada Dadan. Aku sedih, karena baru saja aku mengetahui dan merasakan memiliki sebuah keluarga walaupun tanpa Kaa-san. Tou-san malah pergi meninggalkan ku, tapi untung lah karena Nii-san ada disamping ku yang akan selalu menyayangi dan menjaga ku. Tiga tahun bersama Nii-san sudah berlalu dan umur ku saat itu sudah tujuh tahun dan Nii-san tiga belas tahun. Saat kami bermain di dermaga, ternyata Tou-san sudah kembali, tapi ada yang berbeda"

"Apa yang terjadi setelah itu" tanya Shinji (Eh, lo perasaan nanya mulu deh dari tadi -_-')

"Kelompok bajak laut Tou-san kembali tapi… Iva dan sebagian anggota lainnya tidak kembali… mereka mati dan ada juga yang ditangkap Pasukan Marine" Lanjut Defi sedih

"Selang beberapa hari, Tou-san bilang padaku kalau kita akan pergi dari pulau untuk melanjutkan pelayaran. Aku senang sekali akhirnya bisa melihat laut biru lagi… dan yang membuat ku semakin senang karena aku akan berlayar bersama Nii-san, jadi aku tidak merasa sendirian lagi berada di kapal. Tapi sayangnya Tou-san…" suaranya yang riang tadi berubah murung. Shinji memperhatikan anak yang duduk di samping nya ini, kemudian dia merasa bingung sendiri

'Kenapa perasaannya cepat sekali berubah-ubah sepanjang dia bercerita? Haah, kok aku jadi bingung sendiri begini…' pikir Shinji menatap Defi yang terlihat murung lagi

"Kenapa dengan ayahmu?" tanya Shinji penasaran

" Dia melarang Nii-san untuk ikut, padahal aku ingin terus bersama, bersama semuanya sebagai satu keluarga. Tapi Tou-san bilang, Nii-san harus mengejar mimpi nya sendiri, dengan kekuatan dan kemampuannya sendiri untuk menjadi The Pirate King tanpa haru s bergantung pada Tou-san. Aku baru tau kalau Nii-san bercita-cita ingin menjadi Raja Bajak Laut. Aku hanya pasrah saja karena Nii-san juga ingin menggapai impian nya dengan kekuatannya sendiri. Hmm, mm" sedikit senyuman di wajah polos nya membuatnya kembali ceria

"Yaah… selang tujuh tahun kemudian, kami bertemu kembali. Di Water Seven tepatnya, di sanalah aku kembali bertemu dengan Nii-san dan lagi aku harus berpisah dengan Tou-san. Haah… aku dititipkan pada Nii-san beberapa Minggu lalu aku harus balik lagi ke kapal Tou-san. Aku sudah mengerti dan aku tidak mempermasalahkan nya lagi"

"Lalu, kenapa kau bisa ada di Tartarus? Bukannya kau sedang berada di kapal mu?" tanya Shinji heran lagi

"Heh, yah mmm, kan sudah ku ceritakan tadi di asrama kalau aku tidak sengaja memainkan peralatan di ruang mesin yang ternyata itu sebuah mesin portal. Ku pikir akan sampai ke kapal Tou-san, tapi ternyata… hehehe, sampai ke sini, kadang aku sedikit ceroboh kalau soal mesin, hehheheh" Defi cengengesan

"Hah, panjang juga ya cerita mu, hmm sudah malam, sebaiknya kita segera pulang ke asrama" ajak Shinji sambil bangkit berdiri

"Yah aku juga capek nih" bangkit berdiri, namun baru beberapa langkah berjalan tubuh Defi oleng dan langsung terjatuh ke tanah

'Brukh!'

"Eh Defi-san, kau kenapa jatuh? Hey ayo bangun! Hey" seru Shinji panik

Tapi orang yang dipanggil hanya diam tak bergerak (mati dong-ditonjok-). Shinji yang panik sendiri terpaksa mengendong Defi balik ke asrama, untung hari sudah sedikit gelap dan jalanan sudah sepi, dengan cepat Shinji balik ke asrama sambil mengendong Defi di punggungnya.

**Tbc…**

Hmm, hm, hmm, mm,, (lagi makan permen) hah panjang dan membosankan ya,, haaah… entah kenapa saya jadi terobsesi sama karakter Defi.

Ni profil nya Defi

Nama : Monkey D. Defi

Umur : 14 tahun

Ciri2 : rambut panjang sebahu warna hitam, sedikit panjang dari Nami. Poni-nya kayak Yukari(P3). Mata warna coklat tanpa garis ato tato kayak Luffy-Dragon. Baju lengan pendek warna putih, ada gambar naga biru di bajunya. Celana pendek kayak Luffy tapi warnanya coklat. Di pergelangan tangannya ada tato naga biru(samar2 ato kurang jelas). Pake sepatu kayak Sanji tapi warna putih bergaris coklat

Kekuatan : ?

Yaudah segini dulu, saya gak tau mau nulis apa lagi. Hmm mungkin untuk chapter selanjutnya akan lebih lama lagi update-nya, yah karena udah mulai skul lagi jadi sibuk deh ~_~. Oke , tangan saya pegal semua.

Hmm, adakah review untuk fic gak-gak-gak jeeeeelas ini?

**Review please,-?**


	6. Chapter 6

Halooow, Minna…

Chapta 6 hadiiirrr… dengan banyak halangan dan rintangan (lebay nih) Akhirnya ke-update juga ni fic, hmm mm

Yah walopun *sigh* Cuma atu yang riview Tapi saya akan tetap melanjutkan ni story. *kembali semangat*

Jawab pertanyaan nya Mocca Marocchi, kenapa gak ada Ace dalam ceritanya Defi, ntu karena Defi muncul nya beberapa tahun setelah Ace pergi jadi dia gak tau siapa itu Ace ataupun Sabo karena Luffy juga gak cerita ama dia

Haa itu jawaban saya, moga memuaskan

Lanjut, nyok!

**Disclaimer : Persona 3 punya ATLUS dan One Piece punya nya Oda Sensei. oh ya satu lagi, ni cerita gak ada sangkut pautnya ama cerita asli baik yang di P3 atopun yang di One Piece… **

**Warning : AU, OOC, GAJE, OC**

**Enjoy it's,**

**Persona 3 Thriller Bark**

**Chapter 6 : Jalankan Rencana**

**#Thousand Sunny#**

"Whoaaa…hhh! Ada apa ini?" teriak Luffy sambil berpegangan pada meja makan

Semua terlihat panik sampai beberapa saat kemudian keadaan tenang kembali

"Haah,… tadi itu.. apa yang terjadi?" tanya Sanji bingung

"Semuanya! Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kapal bergoyang?" tanya Chopper yang keluar dari ruang kesehatan bergabung dengan anggota lainnya

"Aku tidak tau" sahut Luffy

"Mungkin kapal ini menabrak sesuatu" terka Robin

Brook yang merasa pernah mengalami ini sebelumnya, tanpa banyak kata langsung berlari keluar ruangan

"Hey Brook! Kau mau kemana?" teriak Luffy mengejar Brook keluar diikuti yang lain

Sampai diluar

"He? Sejak kapan ada pulau di sini? Perasaan dari tadi tidak ada satu pulau pun yang ku lihat" kata Zoro heran

"Itu Thriller Bark, pulau pengelana" ujar Franky menjawab pertanyaan Zoro

"Pulau pengelana? Pantas saja Log Pose tidak bereaksi" kata Nami

"Apa tadi kalian menemukan sebuah tong?" tanya Brook

"Tong? mungkin hasil pancingan (?) Defi yang ternyata sebuah kembang api" ujar Usopp

"Kalian sudah dalam pengawasan" lanjut Brook

"Nani?"

"Maaf, aku harus segera kembali ke pulau itu dan menyelesaikan masalah ku sendiri. Terima kasih atas pertemuan singkat ini" kata Brook serius. Tengkorak berambut afro itu melompat ke atas kepala Sunny dan langsung terjun ke laut

"Hey , kau pemakan buah iblis, nanti kau bisa tenggelam!" teriak Luffy

"Yohoho… Aku manusia tengkorak, tubuh ku ringan jadi bisa berlari di atas air, Yohohoho…" teriak Brook yang langsung berlari dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju pulau

"Yah, sudah masuk pulau" ujar Sanji

"Sekarang bagaimana?" tanya Usopp

"Oiii.. Luffy kemarilah!" teriak Zoro dari atas tiang pengintai (sejak kapan?)

"Ada apa?" tanya Luffy yang sudah berdiri di samping Zoro (cepet bener!)

"Itu, kau lihat?" tunjuk Zoro

"Brengsek!" umpat Luffy, "Ayo turun"

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Nami mendekati Taichou dan Fuku-taichou-nya

"Sepertinya kapal ini dalam pengawasan seperti yang di katakan Brook" jawab Luffy

"Pengawasan? Siapa yang mengawas? Biar ku hajar mereka!" seru Sanji marah

"Tenang dulu. Hmm, kita tidak bisa menyerang langsung, apalagi ini wilayah mereka. Kita coba telusuri saja dulu pulau itu, siapa tau kita bisa menemukan apa yang kita butuh kan, seperti obat dan alat mesin misalnya" jelas Robin

"Benar juga. Kita juga harus membawa pulang satu anggota kita dan aku juga ingin Defi segera kembali" kata Luffy

"Kalau begitu kita bagi kelompok saja. Kelompok pertama menjaga kapal sekaligus menjaga Defi kalau dia sudah kembali dan kelompok kedua pergi ke pulau" lanjut sang arkeologi

"Oke. Biar aku yang membagi, kelompok pertama Zoro, Franky, dan Robin menjaga kapal lalu kelompok dua aku, Luffy, Sanji, Usopp, Chopper, dan anak kecil, mengerti?" kata Nami menjelaskan

"Anak itu juga ikut?" tanya Sanji

"Ya, dan kau yang akan mengendongnya. Tadi Chopper bilang kalau kondisi anak itu sedikit tambah parah, dia hanya bisa memberikan obat penenang saja. Kita harus segera menemukan obat dan menyembuhkan nya, langsung" jelas Nami panjang kali lebar (di tabok)

"Bagaimana Luffy?" tanya Usopp

"Oke! Siap untuk petualangan berikutnya!" seru Luffy semangat

**#Drom#**

"Hei! Kalian berdua, bantu aku!" teriak Shinji yang masih mengendong Defi, memanggil dua anggota SEES yang sepertinya baru saja pulang

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Minato menghampiri Shinji

"Entahlah, tadi tiba-tiba saja dia jatuh pingsan saat kami hendak pulang" jawab Shinji

"Ayo segera bawa masuk ke dalam" seru Aigis

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Mitsuru yang baru saja datang bersama Akihiko, mereka tengah berkumpul di ruang tamu

"Tidak baik" jawab Fuuka

"Maksud mu?" tanya Aki

"Entahlah, aku sudah memeriksanya, tapi sepertinya kondisinya sejak tadi pagi kita menemukannya sampai sekarang terus menurun" jelas Fuuka

"Sekarang bagaimana? Tidak mungkin kan kita bawa dia ikut saat kondisinya begini" kata Junpei

"Hmm, bagaimana Mitsuru? Apa yang harus kita lakukan, dua jam lagi Dark Hour akan muncul" tanya Aki

"Tunggu sebentar, aku sedang berfikir"

"Senpai" panggil Yukari

"Ya, ada apa Takeba?"

"Begini, tadi aku menemukan ini di meeting room" kata Yukari sambil menyerahkan botol kecil berwarna biru kehijauan pada Mitsuru

"Botol?" tanya Aki melihat benda di tangan Mitsuru

"Aku rasa botol itu punya Defi" lanjut Yukari

"Mungkin terjatuh dan tertinggal di sana saat dia pingsan" kata Stup(dibekeb) Junpei

"Sini, coba ku lihat apa isinya" kata Aki yang langsung mengambil botol kecil itu dari tangan Mitsuru. Dia membuka nya dan terlihat beberapa butir obat berwarna merah dan orange

"Hm, obat apa ini?" tanya Aki heran, Yukari yang ingin bicara terhenti karena Aigis datang

"Mitsuru-senpai, Defi-kun sudah sadar" kata Aigis mendekat

"Sudah sadar ya, syukurlah. Oh ya Shinji dan Minato mana?" tanya Mitsuru

"Mereka berdua masih di kamar Defi-kun, sekarang sedang berusaha membujuk Defi-kun untuk makan" jelas Aigis

"Hm, begitu… Akihiko, Junpei, dan Fuuka, tolong siapkan apa-apa saja yang akan kita bawa nanti. Tunggu kami di depan gerbang sekolah. Aku dan Yukari ingin melihat kondisi anak itu. Oh ya, aku minta botol biru tadi" kata Mitsuru

"Huft, jadi berangkat nih" seru Stupei (dilempar sendal)

**#Kamar#**

"Ayolah makan sedikit saja, wajah mu itu pucat sekali" bujuk Minato. Dia terlihat sedang memegang se-mangkok bubur hangat di tangan kiri dan sendok berisi bubur di tangan kanan yang saat ini terus berusaha untuk menyuapkannya pada Defi

"Hey, kau ini kenapa sih? sejak tadi siang kau tidak mau makan apapun, padahal tadi pagi kau terlihat semangat sekali saat makan. Cobalah makan sedikit, wajah mu sudah pucat pasi seperti itu" kata Shinji

"Ma-maaf, aku tidak bisa lagi makan makanan ini lagi, badan ku sangat sensitif dengan makanan asing. Pagi itu aku lupa makan obat, jadinya se-jam setelah aku makan tadi pagi, tubuh ku terasa seperti di pukul dengan besi yang sangat keras, aku juga tidak tau kenapa bisa begitu" ujar Defi murung

"Terus, kenapa kau terlihat senang sekali tadi siang?" tanya Shinji

"Itu…"

"Masih belum mau makan?" tanya Mitsuru masuk ke dalam kamar diikuti oleh Yukari dan Aigis

"Mitsuru-senpai" kata Minato yang langsung beranjak dari tempat tidur dan berdiri di samping Shinji

"Sepertinya kau tidak bisa tanpa ini" kata Mitsuru memperlihatkan botol kecil berwarna biru kehijauan. Defi tersentak melihatnya. Perempuan pemimpin Kirijo Crop itu mendekati Defi dan memberikan se-butir obat dari dalam botol tadi

"Minumlah… setelah itu isi perut mu dengan makanan itu" perintah Mitsuru dengan lembut

"Terima kasih" Defi langsung meminum obat itu

"Mitsuru, itu obat apa?" tanya Shinji

"Entahlah" sahut Mitsuru, "Simpan lah botol itu baik-baik" ujar Mitsuru sambil berjalan mendekati Minato, "Berikan makanan itu padanya"

"Ya"

"Dimana senpai menemukan botol obat ini?" tanya Defi sambil makan dengan semangat nya

'Heh, apaan dia itu, cepat sekali sembuh nya setelah makan obat. Ada apa sebenarnya dengan dirinya? Aku tidak mengerti' batin Shinji

'Seperti dugaan ku' pikir Mitsuru

"Aku tadi menemukannya di ruangan tempat kami menemukan mu" jawab Yukari

"Ah, terima kasih Yukari-san, botol ini sangat berharga bagiku"

"Sama-sama, tadi kau juga sudah menemukan Choker-ku"

"Hmm, sepertinya masalah sudah beres. Defi, apa kau sudah baik kan?" tanya Mitsuru

"Sudah sangat baik sekarang" sahut Defi semangat

"Kalau begitu kita langsung berangkat ke Tartarus sekarang" kata Mitsuru tegas

"Ya!" sahut mereka serempak minus Shinji

"Shinji-senpai, kenapa bengong?" tanya Yukari

"Ah tidak, ayo pergi" kata Shinji kaget

Mereka pun pergi ke gedung sekolah mereka yang sebentar lagi akan berubah menjadi sebuah bangunan yang berbeda dengan keadaan aslinya. Sampai di gerbang sudah terlihat Akihiko, Junpei, Fuuka, dan Koromaru yang juga ikut serta beberapa tas-ransel tergeletak di lantai

"Semua sudah siap?" tanya Mitsuru

"Beres!" sahut Stuppp-hmph- Junpei!- hah-

"Defi-kun sudah baikan?" tanya Fuuka menghampiri Defi

" Seperti yang anda lihat Fuuka-san, aku sudah sehat" ujar Defi sambil tersenyum

"Ya, ya, ya… tolong perhatiannya, sebentar lagi Dark Hour muncul. Dan, oh bapak berjaket merah tolong perhatiannya jangan melamun, nanti ada "yang lewat" kau jadi tak bisa ikut" kata Aki semangat

'Bukh!'. Sebuah tapak sepatu hitam mencium wajah Aki

"Sekali lagi kau mengejek ku, kepalan tangan ku yang akan menempel di wajah mu" kata Shinji dingin(coooollll*didepak*)

"Sudah-sudah kalian ini, gak malu apa ada anak kecil disini tau" lerai Mitsuru. Defi, Yukari, Fuuka, Minato, Aigis, dan Junpei sweatdrop ria melihat ulah senpai mereka.

"Senpai ini, ada Ken jaga imej. Kalo gak ada keluar deh sifat aslinya" ejek Junpei yang langsung kena jitak dari duo senpainya itu.

"Kalian tenang lah, jangan main-main lagi. Kita harus fokus, Dark Hour akan mulai, Akihiko hitung mundur" perintah Mitsuru.

"Oke" *melihat jam*

"23:57"

"23:58"

"23:59"

"24:00"

"Nguungg…" suasana berubah gelap.

"Ooh, ini toh yang namanya Tartarus… WOW" kagum Defi sambil mendongak kan kepalanya, matanya bersinar

"Langsung ke TLM" teriak Junpei semangat

"Apaan ntuh!" tanya Yukari heran

"Tempat Lubang Masuk!" sahut Junpei. "Aku duluan" serunya.

Yukari sweatdrop sendiri. Sementara yang lain sudah berlari masuk ke dalam Tartarus.

"Yukari-san! Ayo cepat" seru Fuuka yang juga ikut berlari

"Ah, iya"

**#TLM#**

"Hah, ini lubang nya" ujar Minato.

"Kau yakin lubang ini akan langsung sampai ke kapal mu?" tanya Shinji

"Aku yakin" jawab Defi mantap. Sepertinya dia sudah tidak sabar lagi bertemu dengan Nii-san nya

"Baiklah aku umumkan urutan yang akan masuk duluan. Pertama aku dan Aigis, ke-2 Yukari dengan Fuuka, ke-3 Junpei dengan Koromaru, ke-4 Shinji-senpai dengan Defi, dan terakhir Aki and Mitsy –senpai" Minato ditendang Mitsuru yang langsung masuk ke LM-lubang masuk- meninggalkan Aigis sendiri

"Beraninya menyingkat nama ku" kata Mitsuru kesal

"Huuuuu~~~" seru Defi menengok ke dalam lubang

"Senpai, saya duluan" sahut Aigis yang langsung melompat ke dalam lubang. Setelah itu di susul dengan Yukari-Fuuka dan Junpei-Koro. Saat Defi mau lompat, dia dihentikan Shinji

"Tunggu! Kau pegang tangan ku" perintah Shinji, Defi nurut aja lalu mereka masuk bersamaan ke dalam lubang. Tinggal Aki dan Mitsuru

"Kau siap?" tanya Aki

"Menurut mu?"

Mereka berdua langsung melompat masuk ke dalam lubang

**Tttt,Bbb,C,,, **

Author : "Aaa,,,,, sekian lama akhirnya selese juga ini chapta 6"

**a/n **: heh lama amat sih update-nya, dasar author lamban

Author : "Yee… ni juga udah penuh perjuangan tauk bikinnya, hargain dikit dong"

**a/n** : yowlah, yang udah usaha

Author : "Oh ya, petualangan kali ini anggota SEES-minus Ken- gak pake baju seragam sekolah, mereka pake baju musim panas. Tambahan nya Minato pake jaket warna biru laut, Junpei pake jaket warna hitam, Yukari pake jaket pink-nya, trus Fuuka pake sweeter warna hijau lumut, Aigis pake baju T-shirt warna hijau celana panjang warna hitam bergaris putih, Aki pake jaket putih yang di ikatkan di pinggangnya, Mitsuru pake baju panjang lengan warna putih di lampisi rompi warna merah, terakhir Shinji baju nya tetap

Akhir kata,,,,,

Minato : "Gyaaaaaa,,, please review! Kalo gak aku bakal mati di tangan Author geblek"

'Bukh!' Minato pingsan di tempat habis di lempar bata ama Author

**a/n** : lu sadis

Author : "EGP,,, yang penting REVIEW!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Halllowww,,, Minna,,,,,**

Chapter 7 HADIIIIRRR (teriak pake toa hasil nyolong dari masjid)

**a/n** : Author begok! Jangan teriak di telinga gue! Bisa budeg ni!

Author : "Biarin, emang gue pikiran…"

**a/n **: awas gue balas lo ntar

Author : (nyuekin **a/n**) oke, gak nyangka udah cap 7 (teriak gaje). Dan, oh maafkan saya atas lamanya update ni fic. Yah, ni di karenakan kesibukan sebagai anak (baru ngerasain) SMA

**a/n** : alah, alesan nih readers, jangan percaya. Eh bilang aja kalo lo tu males ngetik

Author : eh, lo bisa diam gak sih. Oh ya, satu lagi Makasih Banyak buat yang udah baca dan review ni fic gaje *nagis bawang*

**a/n** : udah ah, jangan lebay lo. Lanjut ceritanya~~

**Disclaimer : Seandainya saya punya persona dan kekuatan buah iblis, akan saya jajah ATLUS dan Oda-sensei agar ntu Dark Hour-One Piece jadi punya saya. Tapi sayangnya… SAYA GAK PUNYA (pundung)**

**Warning : AU, OOC, GAJE, OC, dsb,,,**

**Enjoy it's,**

**Persona 3 Thriller Bark **

**Chapter 7 : ****Preparation**

**#Thousand Sunny#**

**Flash Back**

"Semua sudah siap? Barang-barang yang dibawa, sudah semua?" tanya Nami memastikan

"SIAP! Semua sudah beres Nami-swaan~~" teriak Sanji yang sudah berada di kapal Merry versi mini. Di kapal itu juga ada Ken yang terlelap, Luffy, dan Chopper. Sementara itu di kapal satunya lagi yang berbentuk kuda putih di isi oleh Nami yang belum naik dan Ussop yang sedang merapikan barang-barang yang akan dibawa

"Kalau begitu kita berangkat sekarang" seru Nami menaiki kapal, "Robin! Kalau nanti Defi sudah kembali, kalian Berempat harus segera menyusul kami ke pulau, kita akan berkumpul di sana!" teriak Nami dari atas kapal

"Pakai 'itu' ya?" tanya Robin

"Yap! Aktifkan alatnya dan kalian akan menemukan dimana kami berada" balas Nami sambil tersenyum

"Kufufufu… tenang saja Nami-san, akan ku pastikan sesuai rencana"

"Nami! Ayo cepat berangkat!" teriak Luffy yang kapalnya sudah melaju duluan

"YA"

**End Flash Back**

Saat ini Thousand Sunny dan kapal besar milik Brook bersandar di dermaga yang ada di pulau Thriller Bark. Robin, Zoro, dan Franky sedang berada di kabin

"Robin-sis, alat apa yang kau maksud itu tadi?" tanya Franky

"Alat apa?" tanya Robin balik sambil membalik halaman buku yang dibaca-nya

"Alat yang kau bicarakan dengan Nami-sis" jelas Franky

"Ooh… nanti kau juga akan tau, kfufufu…" jawab Robin santai masih terus membaca buku yang dipegangnya

"Haah… kau ini, bikin penasaran saja" Franky yang sewot berjalan mendekati Zoro yang sedang duduk dengan santai nya sambil minum sake

"Zoro, tadi apa yang kau lihat di atas bersama Luffy?" tanya Franky

"Ng? nanti saja setelah petualangan ini selesai ku jelaskan" sahut Zoro santai sambil terus meminum sake nya

"Kau sama saja dengan Robin-sis" sewot Franky sweatdrop sendiri

Sesaat suasana tenang di kapal itu, namun tidak lama kemudian terdengar sesuatu

'BZZZTT… BLARRRR'

"Dari arah ruang mesin" seru Zoro

"Mungkin saja itu Defi, ayo lihat!" teriak Franky, mereka bertiga segera berlari menuju ruang mesin

Sementara itu keadaan di ruangan itu sendiri,,,

"Ugh, ini dimana? Hah aku sampai duluan (yaiyalah kan lo yang duluan masuk) gumam Minato si emo biru *ditampol*. "Ukh, kepala ku sakit" rintih Minato pelan berusaha untuk berdiri, tapi baru beberapa detik berdiri, terdengar teriakan

"Aaaaaaa… Gyaaaaaa… Kyaaaaa… GUK,GUK,GUK(?)" dan,,,

'BRAKH.. BRIKH.. BRUKH.. BREKH..BROKH.. BUNMM' (suara paan ntuh?)

"Waddaww… BADAN GUE…!" teriak Minato seketika

Situasi-

**(maap, saya kurang bakat kalo ngejalsin kayak beginian,, jadi seadanya saja,,, mohon di maklumi,,,, wkwkwkwkwk*ketawa setan+dilempar ke laut*)**

Semua anggota S.E.E.S dan Defi yang baru muncul, saling bertumpukkan layaknya roti sandwich *author di all out attack*

-Koro dan Defi menghimpit Yukari dan Fuuka

-Yukari-Fuuka menghimpit tubuh Junpei-Mitsuru

-Junpei-Mitsuru menghimpit tubuhnya Aki dan Shinjiro

-Minato, berada paling bawah, sebagai lapisan roti bagian bawah *digetok pake harpa*

"Ugh, berat" rintih semuanya minus Koro dan Defi yang berada paling atas

"GUA yang Harus Bilang GITU! CEPAT Menyingkir dari Tubuh Gue atau Gue BuNuh KaliAn satu PerSatu!" teriak Minato lagi sekuat tenaga, serentak semua segera berdiri (baca:menyingkir) dari tubuh leader mereka

"Maaf, apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Mitsuru polos

"Haruskah saya bilang "sehat wal'afiat"? badan Saya remuk semua" kata Minato dingin+death glare ke semuanya

"Sa-sabar dude, sini gue bantuan lo berdiri" kata Junpei seraya membantu Minato berdiri

"Ugh, kepala ku pusing" kata Defi memegang kepalanya

"Sepertinya efek dari perjalanan waktu, tadi, kepala ku juga pusing" sahut Yukari

Minato yang sepertinya sudah baikan, mengecek semua anggotanya satu persatu

"Aigis mana?" tanya Minato khawatir setelah memperhatikan seluruh anggotanya minus Ken berkurang satu

"A.. a-aku disini…" terdengar suara pelan dari salah satu sudut ruangan

"AIGIS!" seru Minato langsung menghampiri cewe android yang terduduk di sudut ruangan

"Aigis, kau tak apa?" tanya Minato khawatir

"Ukh, sepertinya… sistem ku sedikit terganggu karena perjalanan tadi" ujar Aigis pelan

"Fuuka, kau bisa bantu?" tanya Minato pada Fuuka yang kini terduduk bersama Defi dan Yukari di lantai

"Maaf, Minato-san… kepala ku saat ini sangat pusing, aku tidak bisa membantu Aigis, maaf" kata Fuuka lemas

"Hu-uh, efeknya parah juga, lebih baik kita istirahat di sini sebentar" ujar Mitsuru duduk bersandar

"Ano, maaf. Aku tidak bisa menunggu di sini lebih lama lagi, aku harus segera bertemu dengan Nii-san dan yang lainnya" seru Defi bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan langsung berlari ke luar ruangan

"Tunggu! Aku ikut dengan mu!" seru Shinji berlari mengejar Defi. Tapi tiba-tiba saja terdengar lagi suara yang berisik

'Brukh, brakhm buunnmmm,,,,,,"

"WOI SIAPA SEEH?"

Anggota S.E.E.S yang mendengar suara tabrakan itu, bergegas berlari keluar minus Minato dan Aigis

"Aww, sakit.." rintih Defi sambil mengusap bahunya yang terbentur dengan lantai

"Ah Defi, kau sudah kembali!" seru Robin setelah melihat Defi yang barusan bertabrakan dengan Zoro dan Franky. Dia lalu menghampirinya

"Robin-neechan!" teriak Defi berdiri lalu memeluk Robin

"Kau tak apa?"

"Hm, hanya pusing gara-gara tabrakan tadi"

Sementara itu kelompok S.E.E.S yang baru muncul langsung membantu Shinjiro yang tergeletak di lantai

"Shinjiro!, kau tak apa?" tanya Akihiko sambil membantu Shinji berdiri

"Ukh, sepertinya tadi aku menabrak besi" kata Shinji lemas

"Hey, hey, hey, kalian para bocah, siapa kalian ini, kenapa kalian bisa ada di kapal ini?" tanya Zoro dengan suara berat nya menyadarkan keadaan yang kacau

"Zoro-senpai, mereka yang menolong ku " kata Defi menyela

"Hmm, sepertinya kau harus menjelaskan kepada kami apa yang terjadi" ujar Robin serius

**#Ruang Makan#**

"Oh, jadi begitu" Respon Franky menanggapi cerita Defi

"Jadi… salah satu teman kalian menghilang ke sebuah lubang dimensi yang ternyata dimensi itu berhubungan dengan dimensi dunia ini yang di hubungkan oleh Defi, dan kalian datang ke sini untuk membawa kembali teman kalian tersebut" kata Robin mencoba menjelaskan masalah yang terjadi pada anak-anak yang baru muncul tersebut

"Hm, begitulah" sahut Akihiko

Sekarang anggota S.E.E.S. minus Ken, sedang berkumpul dengan kru topi jerami di ruang makan. Akihiko, Shinji, dan Mitsuru terlihat serius dengan perbincangan mereka bersama Robin, Franky, dan Zoro yang diam. Sementara itu, Yukari, Fuuka, dan Junpei sibuk memperhatikan ruangan tersebut. Minato terlihat terus mengkhawatirkan kondisi Aigis yang tambah aneh, dan Koromaru yang sejak tadi gelisah sendiri memikirkan(?) nasib bos-nya

"Aku hampir tidak percaya, bagaimana bisa dia (Defi) bisa mengotak-atik dan membuat mesin itu bekerja hingga bisa terhubung ke dimensi(dunia) lain. Aku dan Usopp saja susah nya minta ampun nyelesain ntu mesin portal. Apa mungkin karena dia keturunan sang revolusioner? Tapi jauh beda sekali dengan Luffy" kata franky bingung sendiri 

"Benar juga, entah apa yang dilakukan anak (Defi) ini… tapi, kau ini nakal sekali sih! aku kan sudah menyuruh mu untuk tetap di kamar, kenapa kau malah keluar dan membuat masalah?" omel Zoro yang dari tadi diam, kini ngoceh sendiri pada Defi yang juga sedari tadi dengan asyiknya makan cake ke 16-nya yang diberikan Robin. Sepertinya , dia masih harus menambah tenaganya (-_-")

"Mmm… aku kan sudah balik, jadi tidak ada yang perlu di khawatir kan lagi, mm" kata Defi santai sambil terus makan cake-nya, "mm! yang hijau ini enak banget! Robin-neechan mau?" tawar Defi

"Tidak, makan lah hmm…" kata Robin sambil mengelus rambut anak itu

"Hey kau ini… jangan mengacuhkan ku!" sewot Zoro

"Sudah, tenang lah Zoro-kun. Urusan itu bisa nanti di selesaikan, lagi pula Defi sudah kembali dalam keadaan selamat. Sekarang kita fokus ke masalah anak-anak ini" kata Robin

"Huh-baiklah"

"Jadi, sekarang Ken ada dimana?" tanya Shinjiro sedikit kesal, tidak sabar ingin bertemu kembali dengan Ken

"Iya, kami semua datang ke sini untuk membawa Ken pulang, ada dimana dia?" Akihiko juga ikutan emosi, merasa aneh dengan keadaan ini

"Hey, hey… sabar dulu. Adik kalian selamat kok, tapi sekarang dia tidak ada di kapal ini" kata franky menenangkan

"Tidak disini? Kemana dia?" sekarang Mitsuru yang bertanya

"Karena keadaannya yang tambah parah dan lagi kami tidak punya obat untuk menyembuhkan-nya. Maka kami berinisiatif untuk membawanya ke dalam pulau, berharap bisa menemukan obat untuknya" terang Robin menjawab pertanyaan Shinji, Aki, dan Mitsuru

"Jadi, Nii-san, Nami-neechan, Sanji-san, Chopper-san, dan Usopp-pun, pergi ke pulau mencari obat buat Ken-kun?" sela Defi

"Hmm!"

"Tunggu, pasti mereka semua pergi ke pulau bukan hanya untuk mencari obat, mereka pasti berusaha mencari alat atau mesin yang bisa digunakan untuk memperbaiki mesin portal itu lagi! benar kan?" lanjut Defi semangat

"Tepat. Kau memang anak yang pintar, Defi. Memang, kami juga perlu mencari alat-alat yang bisa digunakan untuk memperbaiki mesin itu lagi. Tapi, masih ada satu masalah lagi"

"Apa itu?" tanya Defi penasaran 

"Nanti akan ku beri tahu sambil jalan, kau pasti suka, hmm..mm.."

"Wokeh! Sekarang kita akan pergi untuk menyusu mereka ke dalam pulau. Kalian mau tinggal disini, atau ikut kami masuk ke pulau?" tanya Franky

"Tentu saja kami ikut!" seru anak-anak S.E.E.S

"Baiklah, siapkan semua yang perlu di bawa, kita akan berkumpul di anjungan 15 menit lagi" perintah Robin, "Defi, ayo ikut aku. Ada yang ingin ku bicarakan denganmu" lanjutnya, lalu pergi ke luar ruangan bersama Defi. Zoro juga langsung ngacir keluar

Sementara itu, Franky yang hendak keluar dihentikan Minato

"Franky-san, bisa tolong sebentar?"

"Ada apa?"

"Bisa tolong perbaiki Aigis, anda salah satu teknisi di kapal ini kan? Ku mohon bantu dia"

Franky diam sejenak, memperhatikan Aigis yang terduduk lemas di sofa

"Android?" tebak Franky

"Bukan android biasa, ku mohon tolonglah"

"Baiklah, memangnya apa yang rusak?"

"Katanya, sejak pertama kali muncul di sini, sistem nya agak bermasalah"

"Hmm.. coba ku lihat"

Sementara Aigis di periksa oleh Franky, Mitsuru menyuruh Shinji, Aki, dan Junpei mengambil barang-barang mereka yang tertinggal di ruang mesin

"Hmm.. sepertinya tidak ada yang bermasalah sama sekali. Mungkin harus terbiasa dulu dengan suasana baru, mungkin" kata franky selesai dengan kegiatan memeriksanya

"Jadi…"

"Tak apa, dia akan baik sendiri kalau sudah terbiasa. Pasti kau juga yang lainnya merasakan perasaan yang aneh, hm?"

"Uh-, yah aku mengerti, terima kasih" kata Minato lega

"Kalau begitu, aku mau siap-siap dulu. Jaa!" franky lalu menghilang di balik pintu

"Bagaimana?" tanya Mitsuru menghampiri mereka

"Aku khawatir, sebaiknya Aigis tinggal di kapal saja"

"Tidak. Aku juga ingin menolong Ken-kun" protes Aigis sambil berdiri, namun badannya oleng dan hampir jatuh, untung di tangkap Minato, lalu mendudukan nya kembali ke sofa

"Kau tak apa?" tanya Minato khawatir

"A-aku tak apa"

" Benar yang di katakan Minato, sebaiknya kau tinggal di sini saja" ujar Mitsuru

"Tapi-"

"Ini perintah" tegas Mitsuru

"Ukh- baiklah, aku akan menunggu di sini"

"Kau takkan sendirian disini… Yukari, Fuuka, tolong temani Aigis di sini. Kalian bisa menghubungi kami kalau ada apa-apa" kata Minato

"Yaaahh.. padahal aku ingin jalan-jalan di pulau" kata Yukari kecewa

"Sudah, kita di sini saja. Aku juga masih merasa pusing dan kurang enak badan, ingin istirahat" kata Fuuka lemas lalu duduk di samping Aigis

"Jadi, yang ikut misi kali ini… Aku, Junpei, Mitsuru-senpai, Akihiko-senpai, Shinjiro-senpai, dan Koromaru" jelas Minato

"Yaa!"

"Sudah semua?" tanya Franky memastikan

"Yap! Siap untuk petualangan baru1" seru Junpei semangat

"Cewe yang bertiga lagi mana?" tanya Franky lagi

"Tinggal di kapal" jawab Minato

"Oh, oke. Ayo berangkat"

Sekilas author (a/n: kalo gak penting, gak usah baca, nyakitin mati*di bogem auithor*)

**Author : karena tempatnya (pulau) udah sama, jadi saya hanya buat nama ketua kelompoknya saja, ex : Luffy cs, Zoro cs, Minato cs, dsb. Ini karena tempat yang dituju mungkin (masih) sama dengan yang aslinya, yah hanya untuk membantu proses pembuatan ni fic, saya juga akan menambahkan tempat-tempat yang belum terjamah di Thriller, jadi ke dua kelompok beda dunia ini akan sangat lama. Satu lagi, suasana tetap malam hari, tidak akan berubah sampai saya yang nukar jadi siang lagi (normal), kenapa? Karena saya penguasa di sini! HAHAHAHAKHAKHA *dilempar gallon se kampung***

**a/n : gomen reader, ni author rada sarap, jadi harap maklum**

**Author : Khekhekhekhe..*evil smirk***

**a/n : jyah, tambah parah nih, udah ah biarin aja nanggung dikit lagi, yuk lajuutt~~**

**#Unknown Place#**

"Bagaimana?"

"Berjalan sesuai rencana tuan"

"Hm, pastikan kalian menyambut mereka dengan "meriah" di sana"

"Baik tuan!"

"Aku akan melaporkannya dulu, kalian atur semua"

"Oh, maaf tuan! Sepertinya kita kedatangan sekelompok remaja asing, mereka bersama beberapa anggota kelompok topi jerami. Apa yang akan kita lakukan?"

"Hoo… bocah-bocah, biar aku yang mengurusnya, khekhekhe…"

Tbc~~

Author : holaa~~ capeknya ngetik, huft! Selese juga…oh ya, saya buka lapangan buat nampung nama tempat dan deskripsi nya buat bantu saya ngelanjutin ni fic,,,

Hmm,, adakah yang mau bantu? Bisa lewat PM ato review, yang mana aja boleh,,,

Hng, boleh ya, bantu saya *ngedipin mata*

Oh satu lagi,, SELAMAT HARI RAYA IDUL ADHA!

Mari membantaaaiii,,,,,! *dilempar ke laut*

REVIEW PLEASE,-


End file.
